Cursed To Be Alone
by A Sweet Caring Miko
Summary: A young miko child is forced to face a demon when he scares small village children. But what happens when she knows about her life, then the next second her powers and her memory is lost? Read and find out.
1. Silent As A Stone

Miko-chan: *sighs* Well, sience my last fanfiction only got two reviews, I decided to do a new one. ^.^ I will still do my original fanfic if people review, but for now I am going to do this one. Here you go, a new one for your enjoyment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for he belongs to Takahashi. I do own my Character, Sayuri.  
  
"...." Talking '....' Thinking  
  
Cursed To Be Alone Prelude Silent As A Stone  
  
"How dare she drench me in that water!" Complained an angry village woman. She had gone to the river that was set next to the village. She went to wash her childrens clothes, only to be drenched by a figure of a young girl, she searched for her. Alas, her search was ceasless, for the girl was faraway.  
  
"Heh. That was way to easy!" Whined a young miko girl to no one. Her ice blue/ hazel eyes glanced around to make sure that woman was not following her. Her eyes then flashed with boredom. Her age in human would appear to be about eight years old. Her dusty brown hair, with few blonde highlights reached her shoulders as she walked around a waterfall. Her little nails scratched her upper right arm, her lips parted as she softly yawned. Her eyes darted around as she heard footsteps coming behind her. She glanced back, seeing children her age playing. She then jumped up onto a rock near the waterfall, hidden by the waterfall she watched the kids. She then heard a growl, her head snapped over to where the growl had come from.  
  
She then watched the children flee back to the village as a demon came out of the woods. Her feet then stood her up as she walked out from behind the waterfall. She looked at the demon, she then grabbed a fruit from a nearby tree and threw it at the demon. "You know, Its not nice to scare off innocent children, when they have done nothing to you." She spoke, her eyes narrowing upon the hideous demon. Her eyes scanned the demons figure. He was large, but on his four legs, a horn through his head and fangs and claws. She had delt with worse than that before.  
  
For her father was a priest and her mother was a priestess, they would take her along with them and make sure that she would help them defeat the demon. She was a odd human, born with priest parents, said to be a priest as well. Thought she shocked them all, a miko that she came to be. She would help her father and mother to kill the demons, until one night, a demon killed her father. Her mother called her 'Little One' for she was the littlest miko of age. She really, just didnt have a name. She would always be a little one, until this day had came.  
  
The day when she would face agianst this demon. She glared at him. She then raised her hand. "You are going to regret scaring those poor children." She said, her voice meanacing. A small ball of red light began to grow in her hand. The demon saw this, he then ran toward the Miko, and knocked her down on her back. She landed to the ground with a thud.  
  
Her eyes in a glare. "OW!" She yelled, then looked at the demon. "Oh you did it now--" She was cut off, by the feeling of something hitting the back of her head. Her eyes closed, and her body fell, limplessly to the ground as the hit had made her knock out. Her hair covered her face and her hand landed by her face.  
  
The demon then grabbed her, he slung her over his shoulder and looked at the small demon near him. "Good job Kijo. Let us go and make her forget everything in her past and then come back, only as a 'suppose to be' water goddess." He said, he then walked off deep into the woods and tied the girl to a rock, by a waterfall. He looked up at the girl, seeing that she was slowly coming back to reality. He knew he had to be quick if he was going to do anything about this. "You will now, be ridded of your magical powers, but you will come back as a water godess, every one around you is an enemy. They are all out to get you, you must be careful and on your toes around the mikos." He chanted. "You will be surronded by many a men, but only one will be the perfect one for you, when you find him, the spell will be broken. But, until that day, you are to remain a goddess forever." He said, finishing the spell.  
  
She could only hear a few of the mans words, she opened her eyes slightly, only to see the same demon above her, only larger. She then was tired, because of the throbbing attack nearing the back of her head, she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. She did not know that the demon, had used a witch craft on her.  
  
The demon smirked, she was now in the form of a small baby. He picked her up, wrapped her in some old tattered blankets and looked at the waterfall. Many rivers surronded it, he knew now what he had to do. He went over and picked up the baby, he put a basket around the baby and put her into the water. "Have a safe drift to wherever you Miko." He said, he then walked away as the tide began to carry the miko baby away.  
  
The baby lay fast asleep in the small basket as the tides began to move her away from there to Kami-sama knows where. The top of her head was covered with one of the old tattered blankets as the baby drifted off into the waters. The basket covered her upper body and her head, her lower body was avaible to the sun though. The blankets covered every part of her up, except her face.  
  
The last she was sawn of, was her little basket, floating near small lillys. Then the small baby wasnt found agian, until one fateful day.  
  
~*~End Prelude~*~  
  
So, what do you think of it? ^.^; I hope it gets many reveiws, unlike my last one. . Well, Read and Review. Just so you know, the next chapter will be when she is older, when Inuyasha is off of the tree, and kagome isnt in there, but sango and miroku are. As be Shippou and the others. Until Next Time. Ja Ne. 


	2. Making A Few Friends

Miko-Chan: ^.^ I am to be soo happy. You people reviewed. Yay! *smiles* Well, atleast I got more reviews than my first one. I wish to reply to those who reviewed.  
  
The Hyper Wolf Demon: Well thank you for telling me that this story is better than the last one that I wrote. ^.^; I will continue and I hope that you have great fan fictions as well, good Luck.  
  
Yusuke012@msn.com: Thank you, I will make this one longer, my goal for this chapter is about more than one thousand words, or more. ^.^;  
  
PatrioticPuppy: Ah, my loyal fan. ^^ Well, thank you for the support, I will write more good storys in the future, but for now, this be my main goal.  
  
Myst Lady: I know isnt it so pretty? XD Thanks, it will be a Sango/Miroku pairing along with another pairing.  
  
Youko-Kurama-Hiei-Jaganis: Hey Jen, thanks for reviewing. I will review on your story later on. ^^ After I finish this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any member or the inu gang and their enemys. Just my own people, like my made up. ^.^;  
  
"....."Talking, '....' Thinking  
  
~*~Cursed To Be Alone~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~Making A Friend~*~  
  
"I just finished talking to her myself. She is really pretty, and smart; but I heard that she knows little, close to nothing about her past." A village man spoke to a village woman as they passed through the village. The man had gone up to the high waterfall which lay nearest the village to speak to the water godess. He could not believe that she had been so full of wisdom for her age.  
  
The small village lay near a great waterfall, and the villagers spoke of a young water godess. They said that you could be able to speak with her no matter what your problem would be. Also, it was heard of that the young woman would always be knowing of exactly what to say to help you out. The rumors of her mother, the one who found her, were also spread around the village. Many men loved the water godess and wished to marry her, but all they ever recived for an answer was no. The men were always dissapointed, but the woman never gave a reason as to why she had turned them down.  
  
A silhouette of a woman was shaded into the ground. A young woman, around the mature age of sixteen, stood upon a small rock. Long dusty brown hair with few blond highlights blew in the wind. Ice blue eyes grazed upon the small village beneath the huge waterfall. A small scar, the size of a star pierced on her upper arm. Where the demon had used witch craft on her oh so many years ago. The white blouse which looked like that of a mikos, lay around her upper body. Navy blue boots went up to her calf as the little heels stuck to the ground, where the newly fresh mud lay. Her light blue haori pants that went to her ankels swayed in the small gust of wind. A small hand lay delaciltly on her right chest, the hand was curled up into a gentle ball. Then, with a turn of the right heel, she was soon walking off, deep into the forest.  
  
The forest held many different animals, with large trees that could almost touch the sky. But; within the middle of the forest lay a small pond and near that small pond, sat a house. A older woman, around the ago of early fortys or late thirtys came out of the house. Black hair casscaded around her shoulders. Ivy eyes glanced back, as the older womans sharp ears heard foot steps approaching the hut. She soon after, stood up and turned around to look at the young woman she had found. "Sayuri." She said smiling, she then walked over to the girl. Her arms embraced the young girl, also known as Sayuri.  
  
Sayuri, as she was now called wrapped her arms back around her 'mother'. She had been told by villagers that her mother found her near small lillys by that pond, so thats was why her name was Sayuri. Ice eyes looked down to the elder woman. "Mother, I was hoping to speak about where you found me." She said, her voice gentle for she did not know if the older woman would want to speak about this or not. Her mother never really liked to talk about the subject, and Sayuri knew that...but..sayuri wanted to find out why she did not want to speak about it.  
  
Her mother, Shiva, looked upon Sayuri's face and nodded slightly. "It is time that you knew about where I found you and what also came with you." She said, then let her daughter go from her embrace and turned on her heel. She walked into the hut and then stayed in there for a while, before coming out with three items. She sat down and placed the items infront of herself, and infront of Sayuri.  
  
Sayuri looked at the items that her mother had broughten out of the hut. 'I've never seen those items before when I used to play around the hut.' She thought to herself. Infront of her lay, a wrinkled piece of paper, a small locket that was shaped like a heart, and a straight piece of paper which held messy hand writing on it. "Mother, what are these?" Sayuri asked, kneeling down as she looked upon the three items which her mother had hidden from her. Her ice blue eyes scanned over them, then flashed with instrest. A small wind picked up, playing with her brown and blonde hair. As well as her mothers long black hair.  
  
Shiva looked up at her daugter and a small sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. "Well, Sayuri when I found you, you were a baby and then I also found these in your basket. Your basket is still in my room, but this might reveal a bit of the past you had, before you got here." Shiva said then went over to the wrinkly piece of paper. She held it up to her daughter and nodded. "Its ok, just go ahead and read it Sayuri." She said.  
  
Sayuri nodded, her hand the clutched the piece of paper and her eyes scanned over it as she read it. The wrinkled piece of paper read: 'Miko, You are probably older now sience you can read this, but I just wanted to remind you of one little thing. Every one is out to get you, expect those who are close to you. You must stay on you toes when near the mikos. They are the ones who are out to get you the most.' Sayuri's eyes flashed slightly with a lace of remeberence. "This...this saying sounds so familiar mother." Sayuri said softly, her eyes then scanned over the locket.  
  
Shiva looked up at her daughter and nodded. "I knew it might sound familiar to you Sayuri. Now the locket is the next item to catch your intrest? Well, here you go." She said, picking up the small locket then handing it over to her daughter. Her ivy eyes glancing up to see her daughters face. "Try to open it. When you were young I tried to, but it would not open for me...maybe..it will open for you." Shiva said, her voice full with seriousness.  
  
Sayuri nodded gently, her hand then picked up the small locket from her mothers hand. She looked at it, then brought her other hand to it. She squeezed the small locket, trying to get it open..but..to her dismise it would not open. She growled softly at it, then looked up to her mother. "Mother, may I wear it? It may open later on." Sayuri asked, looking at Shiva with hopefull eyes.  
  
Shiva smiled and nodded. "Of course." She then got the small locket out of Sayuris hands and into her own hands. She then put her hands behind her daughters neck, the necklace around Sayuris neck. She clipped the ends together and smiled. "There you go Sayuri." Shiva said smiling at the girl. She then turned around, and picked up the last item. The straight piece of paper. "This is the last one Sayuri. Here..." She said, then handed Sayuri the paper.  
  
Sayuri smiled at the newly found necklace around her neck. She then looked over to her mother and nodded. Her right hand reached out and grabbed the piece of paper from her mothers hand. Her eyes read the paper, her mouth; mouthing the words as she read the following. 'It is time, you are sixteen and need to start your search for the right one. The right guy. You need to make friends and stop staying in one place unless you are needed to. Take a sword, which lays near the village as your weapon. Good Luck.' Sayuri blinked, this WAS messy hand writing. She then handed the paper to her mother. "Mom, I am going to go on a journey. I know where a weapon is, tell the village people not to worry." She stood up, gave her mother a hug and started off.  
  
Shiva shook her head slightly, she took the paper and gave her daughter a hug back. "I knew that this day would come Sayuri." She said, then turned on a heel and walked back into the hut, taking the other two items which she had claimed when she had gotten Sayuri as a baby.  
  
Outside of the small village, the village people hustled around to make sure that the fields were fine. Sayuri walked past them, and then she saw a light shimmer of silver on the ground. She stopped and looked at the glint of silver burried in the ground. She walked over to it and knelt down, using her hands to move some of the dirt away there it lay. The Sword. Just as the note had said. Sayuri's right hand clutched around the hilt of the sword, she stood up and saw a seath with it. She picked that up and placed it on her waist, she seathed the sword and blinked. 'I wonder, could that note have known the whole time that it was there?' She thought, asking herself. She walked to the next village over, Kaede's village. She then walked to kaede's hut, avoiding all the towns people. She then saw two males, and a young female and Kaede with a young child around Kaede's hut.  
  
Ivy green eyes looked up at the elder woman, red firey hair in its little ponytail moved slightly as the owner moved. "Kaede! Inuyasha hit me agian!" Whined a small kitsune boy. His little haori outfit green and brown, swaying in the wind. Shippou, as the boy was known as looked up at the elder woman.  
  
Chocolate eyes glanced down at the kitsune. "Shippou." A womans voice came, her hazel hair in her high ponytail. "Inuyasha always hits you." She said, shifting the weight of the big boomerang on her back. Sango, wore her demon exterminator outfit. She knew inuyasha would always do this, then a hand placed itself where its not suppose to be. Her eye brow twitched slightly. "HENTAI!!" She screeched, slapping the boy beside her with her hand.  
  
Violet eyes shut as the slap had hit him pretty hard on the face. His black hair which was pulled into a high ponytail fell behind his head as his body 'kissed' the ground. His staff landing beside him, the monk. Miroku. His hand with the prayer beads around it lay beside him, a rosy red hand print planted on his right cheek. His hand had went where it hadnt suppose to have gone. "It was worth the pain.." He muttered, then made him be knocked out.  
  
Golden orbs rolled themselfs as he looked at the small kitsune. His silver hair blew in the wind as his clawed hands stuffed into each others sleeves. A snort heard from his body. "Shippou quit complaining to Kaede! She cant make me stop it even if she wanted to!" He said, then fingered the rosary around his neck, he remebered something. His mother gave it to him, saying that the right one would be able to control him with a single word if they wanted to.  
  
The elder miko shook her head slightly. Her white and gray hair moving as her head shook slightly. Her eyes opened and a dull brown appeared. "I am sorry shippou, but inuyasha is right. I cant do anything about it." She said. Then looked toward the presence she felt. "Ah Sayuri, what is it child?"  
  
Sayuri then blinked, noticing that she was now being talked to. Her ice eyes looked up to Kaede. "Yes Kaede, I need some supplies. I have to start a journey on my own." She said, then walked beside the old Miko.  
  
Kaede nodded. She then looked toward the group of four. "Why not journey with them Sayuri? This is inuyasha." She said pointing to the silver haired hanyou, whom only snorted and turned his head. "sango." She said pointing to the demon exterminator, who replied with a smile and bow. "The perverted Miroku." She said, her eyes down on the man that lay on the ground. "And Shippou." She said, looking at the small kitsune that was rubbing his head from where inuyasha had perviously hitten him. "This Is Sayuri." Kaede said pointing to Sayuri, who bowed to all of them.  
  
Sayuri smiled lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said, then stood back up, she saw violet eyes looking at her body. She blinked, then saw a boomerang fall on the perverts head. She smiled and walked over to sango. "Thank you Sango. He is scaring me."  
  
Sango smiled and nodded. "Your welcome Sayuri, anytime." She smiled, then used her right wrist and flicked the large object back over her back and where it normally lay.  
  
Inuyasha snorted slightly. "I dont want another wench with us." He said, glaring at Sayuri.  
  
Sayuri looked at Inuyasha. "Well then I guess I'll be acceptable for im not a wench." Smirks, then she walked over to Kaede.  
  
Their journey would now start. But what lay for the group of five? A miko, an extermanator, an kitsune, a hanyou, a monk what shall happen? ~*~End Chapter One~*~  
  
Heh. Read and Review! Thanks. Hope you liked this one, it took me three days to write. (I had many interupttions. ) 


	3. Trusting The New Girl

Miko-chan: Thank you all for reviewing for my second chapter. I am sorry that this might be out a little late, the only reason why I didn't update sooner was because it wasn't letting me see what you guys wrote for my reviews. That's the only reason why I didn't update sooner. Ok, now to review to those who reviewed to my second chapter.  
  
PatrioticPuppy: *blinks* Wow, you must really like the storys I write..^.^; Thanks. Well, I can't tell you the pairings, but get on America Online Instant Messager, and I will tell you there. Thanks for also being behind me on all my storys I wrote. Your a big help.  
  
Yusuke012@msn.com:I do appriciate the review you gave me, and I love that you think this is the best fanfiction you read in your life. ^.^; You've been helping me as well, so thanks. Also, thanks for the boost on saying this is the best fanficition you read in your life.  
  
SweetazKande: Thanks, I will update. Sorry it didn't come as quick, *points to what I said early* That explains why I haven't updated.  
  
The Hyper Wolf Demon: Thanks for the advice, I really needed it. ^.^; Well, you could try to make your short term memory longer..How? I don't know. ^^; Well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of the Inuyasha script, or characters. I only own Sayuri.  
  
"...."Talking, '....' Thinking, @~@ Change Of Characters Point Of View  
  
~*~Cursed To Be Alone~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~Trusting The New Girl~*~  
  
"This is all you should need, for your trip." The elder priestess, Kaede said to the five people standing infront of her. She turned around on her heel, and then placed her arms behind her, walking off into her hut. A few minutes later, the elder woman came out with a basket. In the basket lay herbs, wrapping cloths, towels, a bit of clothes for the girls, food and some futons. She walked over to Sayuri and placed it in her hands. Kaede then took a few steps back and looked at them. "I wish ye all good luck. I shall see ye when ye come back to see me." She said, and then was back into the hut in a second.  
  
Sayuri blinked, she looked down at the small basket in her hands. "Well, it does look like enough for all five of us." She said. Then looked over at the small kitsune cub who had just jumped onto her shoulder. "What do you think Shippou?" She asked him smiling, proping up the basket so that the small kitsune could see it. She then saw the hanyou snort and turn his back to her and the small child. She shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes.  
  
The small kitsune cub, Shippou, looked down at the basket. He then tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at Sayuri. He smiled. "I think it is good enough, and that you will be a good member of the team." He said. His green eyes glimmering with happyness. He then jumped down from her shoulder, and looked at the hanyou. "Inuyasha quit being so stubborn." He said, only to recive a cold glare from the hanyou. He 'eeped' and jumped back on Sayuri's shoulder.  
  
The monk, Miroku, looked at Inuyasha, his blue eyes narrowing slightly upon the hanyou. He sighed, his eyes then adverted over to sango, he looked at the demon exterminator and smiled sweetly at her.His black hair then blew slightly in the light breeze that picked up. "Come on, lets get going. Sango and I will tell you if we sense a demon or not." He said, and then began to walk off. His right hand held the staff, and his left lay beside him as he walked.  
  
The demon exterminator nodded. "Come on Sayuri, Shippou and Inuyasha." Sango said, her brown eyes then adverted foreward. Her magenta eye shadow then was visible as she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes to reveal her brown chestnut eye color. Her hazel hair, that looked slightly black, blew gently in the wind as well. She shifted the weight of her giant boomerang, or as every one knew it as, The Hiraikotsu, or The Flying Bone. She then kept her left hand on the Hiraikotsu's strap, and began to walk after the monk which had previously started to walk off.  
  
Sayuri nodded, she then smiled at shippou. She then looked toward the two who already were walking ahead. "Guys wait up!" She said, and then ran after them. Coming behind them, she slowed down to a walking pace and kept up behind them. She then looked back, seeing inuyasha still there. She nodded her head, telling him to hurry up. With the small kitsune on her shoulder she then adverted her eyes ahead. The basket still layed in her hands, as she then placed the hoop over her arm, letting it dangle.  
  
@~@Inuyasha's P.O.V@~@  
  
I looked towards her as my silver hair was blown aside, as if the wind was combing it. 'Can we trust her?' I thought to myself. I adverted my eyes up towards the sky. 'Will she betray us like Kikyo did many years ago?' I realized I was asking myself questions that I probably would never be able to answer. I let my hand stray towards the hilt of my Tetsusaiga, rest there a moment, than slip away. I let a soft snort, than followed behind them. 'I will just have to keep up my guard around her..' I thought, mentally nodding in agreement to this. I crossed my arms across my chest, stuffing my hands into the sleeves of my haori. I kept my sences heightened as I looked ahead, ready to be able to sence a nearby demon if it was needed.  
  
@~@Normal P.O.V@~@  
  
Sango looked over at the monk. She saw his serious face on, and a slight blush perched on her cheeks. 'Why do I always blush at his serious face?' She asked herself, then shook her head slightly. The blush was gone, she sighed softly. She then looked ahead agian. Feeling normal agian, she then felt a presence, a demon presence. "Miroku." She whispered to the monk.  
  
Miroku nodded, he had senced the demon as well. He stopped walking and looked towards the bushes, where he could sence the demon's presence. He placed his staff infront of himself, and narrowed his eyes. "Demon, come out." He said, his staff's rings pointed to the bushes, telling the gang that the demon lay there.  
  
The soft breathing of the demon could be heard with Inuyasha's demon ears. His claws flexed, and he looked toward the new girl. "Lets see if you can fight." He said, smirking. He then got in his fighting position. He knew this was a low class of demon, so he didn't draw his Tetsusaiga like he normally would.  
  
A hiss could be heard, the flashing of pink and purple could be seen. The demon approached, a large snake demon, around tweleve feet stood infront of them. Ivy eyes glaring at the five beneath him. "You are on my teritory. Die now Wretchsssssssssss." He hissed. He then looked at the girls of the group. "Fine Sssssssssssspecimenssssssssssssss for my dinner." He said, then slithered down and went after Sango first.  
  
Sayuri looked at the snake demon, her eyes then laced with anger as the demon had said she, and sango, where going to be his dinner. She then shruged the shoulder shippou was on, he got the hint, and went down on the ground, readying his fox inferno. She then looked down at the sword she had, unseathing it she lundged at the demon. "Eat this!" She growled, and then jumped up on the back of the snakes head.  
  
The snake looked back at the woman on his head, "Get off!" He demanded, shaking his head to get the annoence off. He then closed his eyes, shaking his head madly, trying to get her off of his head.  
  
Sango then got the idea and nodded slightly. She got the Hiraikotsu off of her back, she then raised it over her head and ran toward the snake. "Hiraikotsu!!" She screamed, and let the boomerang go toward the snake.  
  
For prefernce, Miroku then used his 'binding' spell on the snake demon so he couldn't move and try to get away from the attack of Sango's Hiraikotsu. He closed his eyes, the staff glowing as he muttered the chant of the spell and kept it going.  
  
Sayuri then looked at the boomerang was coming, quickly thinking, she stuck her sword in his throat, and then jumped down off of the snake. She landed on Shippou, who had turned into a big pillow for her to land on. She then got off of Shippou and watched the demon get hit with the Hiraikotsu.  
  
The demon let out a painful hiss, and battle cry. "You will ssssssssee my brotherssssssssss. You will die!" It said, before the Hiraikotsu had cut through its head, then flung back to its owner. The snake's eyes slid closed as its massive head came crashing to the ground. It's body lay motionless, deciphering that the snke was indeed dead.  
  
Sango then held her hand up, grabbing the Hiraikotsu back into her hand. She, then with a flick of her wrist had the boomerang back where it belonged, on her back. She then looked over at Sayuri. "Sayuri are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Shippou had ran over to Sayuri, he saw a small cut on her shoulder but nothing else. "She's okay!" He said to Sango, then he jumped up on Sayuri's good shoulder. He then looked at her wound, and then back up at Sayuri.  
  
Sayuri smirked, she seathed her sword and looked at Shippou and Sango. "Don't worry guys. I'm fine." She said, and then looked at Sango. "Sango, do you want to rest in the next clearing over for tonight?" She asked. Only to recive a nodd as an answer.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, his golden orbs looked at the dead snake, that lay behind her. His nose scrunched up, smelling Sayuri's blood, as well as the dead snakes. He then shook his head slightly, but saw a Shikon Shard. He looked around. 'So she is trust worthy, but it will take a while for me to even hang around her like I do Miroku and Sango.' He thought. He then walked over to the snake demon. He saw the shard and picked it up, he walked over and handed it to Sayuri. "You hold these." He said. Then he snorted and jumped up into the closest tree.  
  
Sayuri rolled her eyes slightly, and then blinked as Inuyasha put the shikon shard in her hands. "Alright." She said softly. She then looked over at him and smirked. "So I see we have your permission to stay the night here?" She asked Inuyasha. Which she only heard a snort in reply. She smirked, and shook her head slightly. She then walked into the clearing infront of the tree inuyasha lay on. She put out two futons and looked at Miroku. "Are you going to sleep on a futon?" She asked. He shook his head. Sayuri nodded. She then watched as Shippou sat in her lap. She wrapped her arms around the small kitsune cub and smiled softly.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sayuri as she asked him a question. He shook his head. "No." He said, and then turned on his heel and walked off into the woods. He looked around the woods, and collected fire wood. He then came back, and placed the logs in the middle of the clearing and started a fire. He stood up, and walked over to a tree. He sat down at the base of the tree and crossed his arms, he then closed his eyes.  
  
Sango yawned, closing her eyes. Her hand raised up to her mouth, covering the yawn. She then looked down as a small amount of weight was added to her lap. She smiled and stroked what lay in her lap. Kilala. Sango then picked up kilala, and layed down in the futon, under the covers. She placed Kilala abover her head, on the pillow. She then closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.  
  
The cat demon, Kilala, purred slightly. Tan fur covered the cat demons body. Two black rings on each side of her two tails swayed gently as she flicked her tails back and forth. Her two tails then circled around her. Her pinkish, redish eyes closed slightly as the neko youkai began to fall asleep along with her owner Sango.  
  
Sayuri then yawned, she got up, opened the futons covers and crawled underneath them. She then closed her eyes, as Shippou got in the futon with her and layed down beside her. She placed her arm over the small child and fell asleep. The fire illuminating every ones features who lay beside the fire asleep.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at everyone, he then fell into a light sleep. Keeping his senses up though, he looked to be in a deep sleep when he wasn't. He yawned slightly, keeping his Tetsusaiga wrapped firmly in his arms.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
Orange and yellow colors of the sun brimmed over the horizon line. The dew of the morning still fresh on the small blades of grass. The yellow and orange colors mixed with the blue and pink colors of the morning sky. The birds could be heard chirping, as the water could be heard running. The group of five still slept in the small opening which had came to be there place to stay that night.  
  
A yawn came from the new member of the group. She sat up and stretched, she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that the fire had died out during the night, not that she could have blamed it. She then picked up Shippou, and put him beside the tree. She folded up her futon and placed it back in the basket. She got one of the clothing outfits that Kaede had made for her. She then walked over to where she saw a hotspring to take a bath. She then took off her clothes once out of everyone's view, and she sighed, dipping herself into the water. Her new clothes for the day lay beside the hotspring.  
  
Golden eyes opened and a small yawn was heard from his parted lips. He then rubbed his eyes slightly, and looked down to the gang. 'There's Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippou...Where's Sayuri?' He thought, then jumping down from the tree silently, he walked off to where he smelt her scent. He then came into the view of where she was, and he looked at her. 'Thats where she was.' He thought, then turned and snapped a twig as he was going to leave.  
  
Sayuri poped back up from under the water, only the bottom of her neck and above could be seen. "Who's there?" She asked, she picked up a large rock, and threw it at the person who was peaking on her. She then heard a thump and a muffled curse,she got up, out of the hotspring and then she got on her clothes and began to walk toward the person who had been spying on her. She wore a light pink kimono top, with white kimono pants. The sword of her's still at her side, she then looked at the person under the rock and narrowed her eyes. "Of all the people Inuyasha." She said, and then smacked him in the face. "Thats for peaking on me." She said, and began to walk away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. "Hey! Get back here you stupid wench!" He growled, then crawled out from the rock and pushed it into a river. He stood up, cracked his back, which was a pretty loud crack. "Oww." He muttered and then started back toward the clearing. He saw that the others were now well awake and packing their things. He narrowed his eyes at Sayuri and looked at her. "I wasn't peeking on you." He said.  
  
Sayuri looked up at him, she smirked. "A pathetic excuse for trying to get out of peeking on me Inuyasha.I saw you, and I know what I saw." She said, and then stood up, Shippou in her arms. She placed the basket over her arm, adjusting Shippou slightly so that she could do so, she then looked toward the others. "Sango, Kilala, Miroku. Come on, lets go to the next village." She said, and started to walk off.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. 'Ok, now I REALLY don't like her..' He thought, his eyes brow twitched slightly. He followed her, but walked infront of her. His arms crossed over his chest as the Tetsusaiga clanged agianst his legs.  
  
Sango nodded, she then began to walk off, wearing her normal kimono but looked at Kilala. "Come on Girl." She said, kneeling down so the cat demon could get on her arm. She held out her arm for Kilala.  
  
Kilala mewed, and then walked over to Sango. She walked up her owners arm and then rested on Sango's left shoulder. She closed her eyes slightly, and watched as the Monk looked at her owner as they walked away.  
  
Miroku couldn't help but stare at Sango, she was so kind and loving if you got to know her...but in battle she would be brave and daring. He then followed behind her, like a love struck puppy.  
  
As they approached the village, a voice then called out. "Lady Sayuri!" A elder male village man approached her. He knew her for his son often talked about the supposed watergodess. "My son has fallen ill, do you think your compaions and the hanyou could stay with him and help him until he gets better?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to say something, but Sayuri started to talk before him. She nodded. "Sure. We would be happy to help your son get well sir." She said. "Right guys?" She asked looking back at them. Sango nodded, as did Kilala and Miroku. Shippou smiled, and nodded. She looked over at Inuyasha, who huffed and snorted. "I take that as a yes." She said, and then looked at the elder village man. "Show me where you live." She said, and the man walked her toward the house. The gang followed behind Sayuri. Expect for Shippou, cause he got the luxury of not having to walk, but sitting on Sayuri's shoulder.  
  
"Here is where I live." The man said, he opened the hut door to show a young boy laying in a futon. A cloth on his head, and his breathing quickened. He had a fever, and a small rash on his arms. His face was beaded with sweat as the fever increased slightly.  
  
Sayuri looked at the boy. She walked over to him, she looked at Shippou. "Shippou, dear please turn into a bowl of cold water for me." She said. Her eyes looking down upon the small kitsune cub.  
  
He nodded, and trasnformed into a bowl of cold water for Sayuri, a small cloth hung over his side. He then looked up at her. "Here you go Sayuri." He said, his eyes were black now, when he transformed his eyes would always be black. He then closed his eyes as he felt the cloth being taken off of his side and dipped into his water.  
  
Inuyasha and the others stood, they were leaning on the side of the wall. Inuyasha watched her, he then sat down indain style and looked at the boy. He snorted. 'The child's just going to die anyway, why try to save him now?' He thought in a question. He placed his hand on his chin and watched the intersting thing. A small bowl, Shippou trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Sayuri then squeezed the acess water out of the rag. She folded it and placed it on the boys forehead. She then got out a few herbs and looked at the rashes, she found one of the herbs matched the skin color of the rash. She crumbled it up, and began to work on the medicine for the young boy.  
  
~*~End Chapter One~*~  
  
A good chapter ne? It only took me one day to write it, but thinking up the ideas took me quite a while. ^.^; Well anyway, its here so Read and Review.  
  
~*~Preview Of Next Chapter~*~  
  
My eyes casted on her sleeping form. 'She's beautiful..' I thought to myself, and then a blush smacked me in the face.  
  
~*~End Preview~*~  
  
Who's point of view was that? The boys who is sick? Inuyasha's? Miroku's? Or Shippous? And which girl where they talking about? Sayuri or Sango? Review to find out. 


	4. A Nightmare Never Told

Miko-Sama: I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while..but..Only because my computer was being moved into my room and my stupid Internet weren't working like for a week. . I am going to continue this fanficition, so do not worry.  
  
Patriotic Puppy: smiles Yay! You might have knocked some sense into Inuyasha, and Inuyasha pay more attention because you're going to be in these chapters.  
  
Youko-Kurama-Hiei-Jaganis: That would be cool if you started your own, A Choose Your Own Adventure, fanficition. I will be the first one to try it! Or at least I hope. Sweat drop  
  
The Hyper Wolf Demon: He. . Sweat drop Well, that village is a village near hers so, people know her as Lady Sayuri in that village. But that is the only village.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Only Sayuri. Mumbles How many times am over and I going to have to write this over and over? People drag me off HEY LET ME GOES!  
  
"..." Talking, '...' Thinking, Change of Characters P.O.V (Point of View.) Dream State  
  
Cursed To Be Alone  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Nightmare never told  
  
Moonlight reflected off of the windows in the hut, the stars dazzled across the sky as making the hut seem to glow. Small drops of dew begin to form on the blades of grass for the morning. An elder man sat outside the hut and had a sword in his arms. He was the owner of this hut, and he lay outside, fast asleep. On the roof of the hut sat a white-haired hanyou. Amber eyes continued to look up at the starry night. Inside the hut layed two men, one has black hair, and the other has blonde. A small child was found sitting in the lap of the new member. Dusty brown hair cascaded around the child and soft breathing was heard from inside the new member's body.  
  
The hanyou was on top guard, and that was why he sat on top of the roof. His ears flicked back as he heard soft breathing originating from someone's body. He opened his eyes, and stood up. He sensed a demon near; he jumped off the roof. He looked into the hut, with the help of the window, and a small snort was heard from him. He then looked ahead a large butterfly demon flapped its wings over the small village. Inuyasha looked up and drew his inherited sword. He then jumped onto the roof and quickly, with his demon speed and strength, he slashed the demon in five large pieces. He then sheathed his sword; it didn't have to transform for the demon was that weak. He then walked inside the hut, and walked over to a corner. He sat down and placed his sword down beside him. He looked around at every one, and sighed slightly. He closed his eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep, which was not normal for Inuyasha. He then slipped off into a dream state.  
  
Inuyasha's Dream State the morning came over the village where he and the others where staying. Sunlight rays then danced over the hanyou's eyelids. A groan of protest was heard and his eyes soon opened. He looked around, Sango and Miroku where up. His ears flicked backwards to find out where they were, helping villagers none the less. He also found that Shippou and Kilala were out playing with villager children. He then looked at the only remaining person in the hut. Sayuri' he thought as he stood up and walked over to her sleeping form. He knelt down beside her and placed his clawed hand on her face, using his clawed hand, he brushed away some of the free strands of hair that have gotten in her face. He smiled some and pulled his clawed hand away as he saw her shiver. He then placed a small kiss on her cheek and stood up, looking down on her sleeping form. 'She is beautiful.' He thought and smirked. Inuyasha wakes up  
  
A cold sweat could easily be found on the hanyou's forehead. Picking up his hand, he wiped it away and opened his eyes. He looked toward Sayuri; a snort was heard from him. Standing up, the hanyou then rubbed his eyes as the morning had come. He saw that Sayuri was up, and healing the young man whom had gotten poisoned. He walked outside, and looked around. Sango that was in the cornfields helping the villagers pick their harvest. Miroku was down near the river and was fishing for their breakfast. Ears flicked up, he heard the cat demon and the kitsune. 'Shippou and Kilala are playing with the children.' He thought, and with a turn of his heel, began toward a forest. Soon enough, he found a good tree and jumped up into the tree with the help of his demon powers. He sat on the branch, and crossed his arms, looking up at the sky in thought.  
  
The dusty brown haired maiden looked at the dog hanyou as he left. Sighing, she placed her right hand in the small bowl of water, which lay, beside her. Taking the cloth in both of her hands, which swam around the bowl, she picked it up out of the water. Soon, she began to squeeze the excess water out of the cloth. 'Inuyasha does not seem to trust me much, maybe because I've just joined the gang.' She thought, and folded the cloth into a square and placed it on the boy's head. She then crushed a few herbs together, pressing them into the wound. The wound soon absorbed the herbs healing uses. She smiled some, and stood up. Feeling sweat on her forehead, she picked up a hand and wiped it off. "Finished." She smiled some, and then turned on her heel. She knelt down and picked up the basket that Kaede- sama had given to them. She placed her arm through the loop of the basket and picked it up. She stood up, and walked over to the elder man outside. "Sir, your son will be fine in a few days, make sure he gets rest, and give him this herb once a day." She said, and handed him a few herbs. She then stood up, and turned her head to see Inuyasha sitting in a tree. She then saw Miroku coming toward her, with ten fish in his hands.  
  
"Sayuri!" The black haired man smiled as he ran toward her. He soon stopped in front of her. "I got fish for our break fast; Sango-Chan is getting the corn that we can also eat with." He said, his blue eyes looking at her. His staff was back at the river edge, "Here; I have to go get my staff." He said, and then walked toward the river edge. He then found his staff after looking around for a while, then, he picked it up and began toward where his friends where. 'Sayuri has already made us her friends, Inuyasha will take some time to learn to be Sayuri's friend and trust her.' He thought, standing by the Demon Exterminator and watching Sayuri and Inuyasha argue.  
  
Sayuri narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha; he had just told her that she smelt like fish. She placed her free hand in a ball and stood up, looking at him. "Well, if I am holding dead fish that Miroku caught, what do you expect me to smell like?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou snorted, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, you should at least cook them so they have a good smell to them; it's very nasty smelling." He said, and turned so his back was to her. "I'll go get some wood." He said, and then walked into the forest.  
  
Sayuri raged, her eyes narrowed. She ran in front of him and glowered at him. "Well, here, if I smell nasty, you hold this fish for me; I'll get the wood and take a bath." She saw his face was shocked that anyone would stand up to him. She then saw that his hands were out for the fish, she placed them in his hands and ran toward the forest.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, seeing the demon exterminator was as confused as he was. "Sango, did Inuyasha actually take the fish and not fling them back at her?" He asked in a soft whisper.  
  
Sango nodded once, "Yeah...it's odd..." she muttered softly and then shrugged, holding a basket of corn. "Let's get this corn into the fish and cook them." she said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and nodded; he sat down and began to slice the fish. He removed the skin, and all the other parts except for the meat, he removed the bone as well. (A/N: Sorry If I'm grossing anyone out here, I had to see a dead fish outside my house so yeah..)  
  
Sayuri took a few big logs and alot of small sticks. She walked back to her friends, and sat down beside Inuyasha. She rubbed the sticks together and began a fire. It was after that when she stood up and collected a few rocks and some sand and put them around the fire. She then picked up a towel and a beautiful kimono. It was silk, and had red satin butterfly designs on it, behind the red satin was dark purple silk that covered the whole Kimono. A white obi and sandals where also in her arms. "I'll be back in a bit, oh and Inuyasha. Don't be a pig demon and eat all the fish, Shippou told me how you are when it comes to fish and corn." she smirked and then walked into the woods. She heard a yell and a yelp. She laughed, "Inuyasha, must you really beat up Shippou-Chan?" She asked softly to herself. She took a bath and sighed. She smiled and soon came out of the water. 'I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't trust me yet..' She thought. She sighed, and closed her eyes relaxing in the warm water.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippou and growled. "Your not suppose to tell anyone that! Besides, she's a new member and she could be working for Naraku!" He snapped.  
  
Shippou snorted, "Inuyasha, if she worked for Naraku, then why is her scent passion flowers and lavender and doesn't have a scent of Naraku on her?!" He growled.  
  
Sango shook her head, "Guys, stop fighting." She said, both of them glowered at her, walked away from one another and began to eat. She smiled and continued to eat.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha why do you think that every time someone new comes into the gang they are working for Naraku?" He asked calmly enough.  
  
Inuyasha sipped up the bit of fish meat that dangled from his mouth, "Because normally Naraku controls people who want to be near me, besides you guys."  
  
"Inuyasha, that is nasty." Sayuri shook her head, and she was wearing a hair tie and it was a high ponytail. She shook her head and knelt down beside Inuyasha and Shippou; she took her fish and corn and began to eat.  
  
Miroku was staring at how Sayuri was dressed, a bit of drool came from his mouth and he couldn't help it. He walked over to her and pulled one of the old Miroku's on her.  
  
Sayuri shrieked and since Inuyasha was the only thing near her, she jumped near him. "You pervert!" She stood up and ran over to Miroku and slapped him so that he was knocked out.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, Shippou was on the ground laughing. "That's the second strongest girl we know!!" Shippou laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. He smiled and then sat up. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"You have good aim Sayuri." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sayuri turned her head and looked at Inuyasha. 'No way, he just complimented me...a demon's approaching...' she thought and then turned around. "A demon.." she muttered to them. She then pulled out her sword and jumped up, a bat demon was flying over head, and he saw her.  
  
Black eyes hard as coal looked at her and bat wings fluttered. He snorted and then opened his mouth toward her. Yellow stings were visible in his mouth and the catch was the fact that they were poisonous. He shot one of them at her and smirked, seeing it enter her shoulder and he looked at the sword as it slashed him in half.  
  
Sayuri then, feeling the poison enter her body yelled out in pain and closed her eyes. She sheathed her sword and landed on her knees on the ground and was crouched down. Her hands covering her wound in her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha was astounded, he hadn't even picked up a scent and that demon could have poisoned them all. Now, he owned her something. He stood up and ran toward her, "Sayuri let me see your wound." He said softly and kindly enough.  
  
Sayuri looked up at him and noticed that he was speaking softly and kindly. She nodded once, "O-okay.." she spoke just as soft and removed her hands from where the fang was in her shoulder. She felt his hand on her shoulder and a second later it was covered in her blood.  
  
"Monk get over here!!" Inuyasha yelled toward Miroku, who immediately rushed over to her. He layed her down on her back and removed the fang, which was a slow process.  
  
She yelped out in pain every time he moved it just a bit. She soon felt Shippou's hand in hers and she looked over at him, he was beside her. "It's alright Shippou; I'm going to be fine." She said softly.  
  
Miroku got a needle and thread; he had to stitch up the wound. He began to and she screamed out in pain.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha held her legs down and Shippou held down her arms. "You'll be fine." Inuyasha said in a soft whisper. He then waited until Miroku was done, but it took along time because he had to make sure that stitches where tight and secure. Once he was done, Sayuri was knocked out tired. He scooped her up in his arms and saw that she held three shards in her hand from the demon. "We will continue our hunt until nightfall. Until then Sango you ride on Kilala with Shippou and Miroku runs with me. I'll have Sayuri in my arms since she is knocked out and wouldn't be happy to wake up with that monk holding her." He said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Kilala transformed into a large fire cat demon and knelt down. Sango jumped onto Kilala and so did Shippou. Shippou looked over at her and sighed then back ahead.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha began to run. Inuyasha held Sayuri close, noting that she had the shards is one of the reasons why he had offered to be the one to hold her. He didn't care if she was with the monk or not but, he had to make sure that the one who saved their lives would be safe.  
  
At nightfall  
  
Sayuri was awake, and taking a drink of water from a river. She splashed some water on her face and sighed softly. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. She had been able to save her friends, but, Inuyasha was being skittish around her. What did he do that he was being skittish around her?  
  
Inuyasha just didn't want her to know that he had been nice to her. He sighed and jumped up into his tree. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou were all asleep. Sayuri was coming back and she tried to figure out something.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, 'I can't tell her I helped her, she would be all happy and glad and want me to be nice more often..' He thought. He shivered, he was already sometimes nice. He then snorted and looked away. 'She's just a stupid wench anyway.' He thought. Not knowing that he had muttered that part out loud. "Inuyasha, you should get to know people before you judge them." Sayuri said, having heard his words. She then walked over to her blanket and snuggled up to it. She knew she had to find the demon that killed her mother and father and then get everything she lost back, kill him, and make a wish to get her memory revised.  
  
Inuyasha snorted; "Shut up wench." he turned on his back and fell into a light, very sensitive sleep. His ears swiveled at the noises of everyone breathing.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Sayuri stood up, and stretched, she looked toward where she heard a snap of a twig. She was back at the river to clean her wound. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
A man with long black hair, crimson eyes and a kimono on smirked. "Hello. My name is Naraku; I am here to help you." He said, and brought his hand to her side.  
  
She growled and stepped back, "Don't touch me." She narrowed her eyes. Then she felt something hit her head, and she was knocked out. She fell to the ground with Kagura standing behind her. Kagura had hit her with the fan, in order to knock out the girl.  
  
Golden orbs watched Naraku. He growled and jumped in front of Sayuri. "If she said don't touch her, then don't touch her." He punched Naraku in the face, but it only revealed to be another puppet. He turned back toward Kagura but she was gone. He then snorted and shook Sayuri. "Wake up!" He yelled.  
  
Sayuri growled. "DON'T SCREAM AT ME!!!! I HAVE A BIG HEADACHE!! IT'S FROM YOU PROBABLY NARAKU!!" Her eyes were closed and she soon opened them only to find her face a few inches from Inuyasha's.  
  
"Don't EVER call me Naraku again!!" He growled through seethed teeth. He dropped her and then stood up. He walked toward the camp.  
  
Sayuri took in deep breaths and looked toward Inuyasha. "But I-I mean I didn't mean to.." She stood up and walked toward the camp. The others were ready, and Miroku had a new slap mark on his face, Sango was glaring at him and Shippou and Kilala were playing.  
  
"Inuyasha let me explain please!"Sayuri said, "Naraku came after me that's why I thought you were him because he knocked me out!" She said standing in front of him.  
  
"Shut up just shut up wench!" He growled. He hoped to the lord that she wasn't the one that could control him with the rosary.  
  
Sayuri got infuriated, "Sit DOWN Inuyasha and let me explain!!" She growled.  
  
As soon as the words reached his ears, his body slammed down to the ground. He growled, "Sayuri!" he snapped as he looked towards her, only to see Kouga standing beside her.  
  
He smiled, "Hello, my fair lady," He said and took her hands into his.  
  
Sayuri looked at him, "Let me go." she said calmly, a few minutes waiting when he didn't answer, she took her hands out of his. She walked off, and remained completely silent until Inuyasha came back. They proceeded to begin their traveling, that is, until a voice halted their process.  
  
"Hello, Sister..."  
  
Thanks for reading. Here's a bit of the next chapter.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Sayuri hugged him and Inuyasha, his face looked, could it be, a twinge of jealousy?  
  
Who's Inuyasha mad at and why? Read and Review and I will start the next chapter after school tomorrow.  
  
Miko-sama 


	5. Twinge Of Jealousy

Miko-sama: Hey! . Sorry, school let out and I was hyped then I got grounded for the end of the week. I'm ungrounded! YAY! Now I get to update! Inuyasha might have been a bit fast with the worries in the last chapter but he will be a bit colder in this one. Plus I hope to get more reviews on this chapter.  
  
Inu-Chan's lover: I'm writing I'm writing don't worry.  
  
Patriotic Puppy: Yes I know darn the cliffs but I had to make one! I've seen them in a lot of fan fictions that I am reading and I just wanted to make on. .   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone! Except for my made-up and myself. Don't sue I only have a penny.  
  
"..." Talking, '...' Thinking, Dreaming, Characters Change In Point Of View. {Authors Note: From me} - Flash Back -, Time Change  
  
Cursed To Be Alone  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Twinge of Jealousy?   
  
"Hello Sister," A mysterious voice came calmly from the forest, which caused every one in the whole Inuyasha group to stop their journey and look back. A young man, the age of probably a matured eighteen-year-old, smiled at the group. He had dark blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, and light violet eyes looked toward Sayuri. "Little sister, Mother had sent me on a search to find you." He said, and walked toward her, then placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
Sayuri stepped back, and knocked his hand off of her cheek. "Excuse me, I am the only child in my family and I'm sure you do not know my mother." She said, how dared someone accuse her of being his or her little sister when she knows nothing of her past. She then looked around at her friends, they all had the, 'Who is he?' look on their faces so she guessed they did not know him either.  
  
The young man shook his head, "forgive me little sister Sayuri, my name is Ichiro. Mother and I were away on a mission when you had disappeared." He then took a small spell paper out and put it on her forehead. "This will remind you of the times you and I had together little sister." He said and then chanted something.  
  
The demon words ran through Sayuri's head, 'Everyone is a enemy, be on your toes around the mikos.' She took a step back and her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Ichiro, but I do not have a br--" she was cut off as a few memories came flooding back to her about her childhood with Ichiro.  
  
-Flashback  
  
A young boy the age of eight had light brown hair and violet eyes were twirling around with a little girl in his arms. He was laughing; it was easy to see that the boy was Ichiro. "You said it little sister! You said it!" He was so proud of that small girl who was in his arms.  
  
The little girl was laughing as well. "Ichiro! You're going to make me sick!" She said, the reason why her brother was so proud of her was because she had just said his name right. She would always normally say Ichi, or Iroc. The little girl was soon placed down; she had the same hair color and eye color as the little Sayuri.  
  
"Little one, I promise you, since you got my name right, I will find you a name while mother and I go off onto the mission. You must promise to take care of yourself though while we are gone for two years." He said and sat down placing the small girl beside him.  
  
The small girl only looked to be about six years old. "Do you promise Ichiro? You promise to get me a name right?" She asked, looking up at him. The reason she had such good vocabulary and understanding big words is because her mother and the village priest taught her.  
  
Ichiro laughed slightly as his little sister for her determination. He nodded once. "Yes little one I promise." He said and then picked her up in his arms. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Little one! Ichiro! Come back to the hut!" Their mother's sweet voice rang through out the forest. Their heads turned and they nodded. Little one jumped out of her brother's arms and headed to the hut. "Coming Mother!" Little one laughed slightly and then rushed into the arms of her mother. Then it got dark.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
Sayuri's eyes widened slightly, and then she took off the spell paper on her head. "Br-brother!" She smiled and jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly. "I have missed you so!" She said joyfully. Tears spelt down her face as she hugged him. "Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
Ichiro held his little sister. "I have been at home waiting for you to return little one." He said softly. He held his sister in his arms and looked around at everyone else. "Oh, sorry for the abruptness. I just came to find my sister." He said.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, turning back to him old self. "Go ahead and take the damned wench. We don't want her anyway." He said, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked away.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Ignore Inuyasha's rudeness. He just hasn't gotten use to Sayuri-Chan." He said and then smiled. "Will you be joining us to watch over your sister?" He asked.  
  
Ichiro shook his head. "I'm afraid I can not. My mother only wanted me to find her and tell her that mother misses her." He said and then let go of Sayuri and knelt down. "Sayuri, this is from Father, Mother, and myself." He said and then opened up a small box.  
  
In the box was a pure golden necklace. There were small slits of places where something could have been placed. In the middle was a large diamond shaped like a heart.  
  
"What is this for?" Sayuri asked. Her hands slowly, made their way to the necklace. She picked it up in her hands and examined it and then showed her friends.  
  
"It is to help you on your journey. The slots are for the Shikon Shards and the diamond is to help take the evil aura from the shards." Ichiro said then gave his sister a peck on the cheek. "I must go. Good-bye sister," He said.  
  
Sayuri nodded and waved. "Good bye Ichiro!" She waved and then put the necklace on. Sayuri then pulled out the shards that they had gotten from the snake demon and the bat demon. She pushed them into the slots and the entire evil aura on the shards went into the diamond. "Come on. Let's keep going." She said.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, then his nose twitched. He knelt down and sniffed the ground then growled. "I smell a demon near by." He said and then knelt down in front of Sayuri. "Get on, your legs won't be able to hold onto the ground when this demon comes." He said.  
  
Sayuri nodded and placed Shippou on her shoulder. She then climbed onto Inuyasha's back and looked around. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a demon. Then she felt Inuyasha's arms underneath her legs, she nodded once. Telling him that she was ready for what ever was going to happen.  
  
"Kilala!" Sango screamed out, and the fire cat demon transformed into her larger form. She then changed into her demon exterminator outfit and climbed atop the large cat demon. She then helped Miroku up onto Kilala and nodded. Kilala nodded once and flew up into the air and looked around as she saw a large mole demon.  
  
Inuyasha sped off and then the ground started to crack! Inuyasha lost balance, but before he did, he slid Sayuri and Shippou off his back and he flew into a tree. He hit his side and head pretty hard into the tree. "Inuyasha, at last I have found you!" The demon smirked.  
  
Sayuri ran in front of Inuyasha and drew her sword. Her sword was silver around the tips, as Sayuri had found it. It was blue in the middle and pink bubbles were formed around its hilt. Sayuri jumped up and then slashed at the demon. She would take care of Inuyasha once this was done.  
  
The demon growled and then got slashed across the arm. Blood poured freely, the demon then slashed at Sayuri. "Stupid wench! You should have never interfered!" He snarled at her.  
  
Sayuri snorted. "I always get interfered." She said, the demon blinked. She trusts her sword into the demons back. Taking a whole chunk out of the demon. In all of the mass of fur, blood, and organs lay a shard. Sayuri then jumped down and watched the demon fall. She placed her sword down and ran toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She said.  
  
Shippou ran over to her sword and picked it up then he walked over to the river and began to pick at it until he found the Shikon Shard. He then walked over to Inuyasha and Sayuri to see that Inuyasha had a few streams of blood running down his arm and one going down from his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippou, "Runt go get the basket." He said softly. He was running out of energy and the bad thing? It was coming near the night and this was his human night. That is why his scratches didn't heal quickly enough and that's why he was loosing some blood.  
  
Shippou ran toward the basket and nodded. He picked it up and hurried back over to Sayuri's side. His nose twitched and he looked up. "It's a new moon! Sayuri you've got to hurry and tend Inuyasha's wounds!" He said.  
  
Sayuri nodded and then got out a few bandages. She moved his head up gently and then looked at Shippou. "Turn back into a bowl of water and a cloth Shippou, I need to clean out his wounds!" She said urgently.  
  
Shippou nodded and did as he was told and picked out one of his many transformation leaves and changed into a bowl of water and a cloth. He lay himself beside Sayuri.  
  
Sayuri then began to clean out Inuyasha's scratch on his forehead. She then wrapped the scratch with the bandage cloth a few times. She cleaned out his scratch on his arm and then wrapped it a few times. She then looked back at Shippou and nodded.  
  
Shippou nodded and transformed back into his original self as Sango, Miroku, and Kilala landed beside them. Shippou looked at them, "Come on, let's get ready for the night." He said.  
  
Sango nodded and then got a few herbs and some fishes. She walked over to the fire that Miroku had made; it was blue because of Shippou's foxfire. "I got the food." She said. She began to fix the food together.  
  
Miroku nodded and then got a small bowl. He walked over to the river and knelt down beside the river. He dipped the bowl into the river and got some water into it. He got a cloth and dipped it into the water and walked by Sayuri and Inuyasha. "Here you go." He said, and placed the bowl beside her.  
  
Sayuri looked up at Miroku and nodded. "Thank you Miroku-Chan." She said softly, she had promised not to leave Inuyasha's side until his scratches were healed. She dipped the cloth into the water and dabbed Inuyasha's forehead gently. She brushed some of the now black hair out of his face and sighed. "Inuyasha I promise I won't leave you until your wounds heal." She whispered.  
  
Sango walked over to Sayuri and Inuyasha. "Here is some fish so you don't get hungry. Here's one for Inuyasha." She said and handed another fish to her friend and then walked back to the blue fire.  
  
Shippou jumped over to them and handed Sayuri a blanket and a pillow. "Here, it might be cold out tonight." He said and smiled slightly.  
  
Sayuri smiled and kissed Shippou's forehead lightly. "Thank you Shippou. I want you to stay by Sango tonight, incase any relatives of that demon comes back." She said.  
  
Shippou nodded and walked over toward Sango. He sat down on her lap and soon was covered up by Kilala's tails and Sango's arms. Sango soon closed her eyes and was asleep. The fire demon kept her larger form and yawned once.  
  
Miroku lay in front of a tree; his arms crossed over his chest as his legs were crossed over each other as well.  
  
Later On That Night  
  
A cricket chirping gently in the night, a few splashes of the river water, and the scream of the wind every few minutes is all you could hear in the night. Violet eyes opened and looked over to the only one of his group who was working. Sayuri, he looked down at his arm to see it wrapped and cleaned out. He had a blanket around him and a pillow behind his head. He blinked, no human, Sango, Miroku, or Kaede had been this kind to him. They might have taken the blanket and left him the pillow. "Hey, are you the one who healed me?" He asked softly, as he saw her turn around.  
  
Sayuri turned around, surprised to see Inuyasha awake. She had just been mixing a few herbs and water together; to help his arm wound. She then heard his question and nodded once. "Yes Inuyasha. I was the one who healed you." She said. She saw him motion for her to come near him. She stood up and walked in front of him. She tilted her head slightly. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked. Only to feel arms around her back and her head was in the curve of Inuyasha's neck, making her blush.  
  
Inuyasha embraced the girl to him. He sighed softly. His black hair flowing behind him in the wind. "Thanks. Plus, I don't think you're a wench. I just you know, don't want to let the others know that I'm soft." He said softly. His words were pure, and he looked down at Sayuri. "I actually enjoy your company more than any one else's. Sango's to busy with Miroku. Miroku is womanizing. Shippou is just plain annoying Kilala plays with him. You're really the only one I can talk to. Pride gets in the way. I don't accept it. I don't accept your presence, but I can't let the others know I'm soft. It's been like this for a while. Hanyou's aren't supposed to show emotion. That is why I'm always mean." He said.  
  
Sayuri looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said and then her eyes closed. She had been watching over Inuyasha all that night and she was tired. She soon yawned and was off into her little dream world. "I won't tell anyone about tonight." She whispered before she fell into a light sleep.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Good; you wouldn't be able to live to brag about it." He said and then moved out of the embrace. He walked over to the basket and got the other blanket. He put it over Sayuri and jumped up to a tree branch. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He felt dawn coming; he knew why Sayuri was tired. Plus, now he knew she could be trusted.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Orange, yellow, blue, and a bit of pink highlights roamed through the sky as the morning sun came upon the forest. Animals were waking up and the grass blades shined because of the dew that had layed upon them. Out of the six of the group all of them were awake. The girls were at the hot spring and the boys where putting out the fire and catching a few more fish. The two young demons were watching the men, laughing.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the small kitsune cub. "Aw shut up! It's not like you could do any better!" He snapped. A fish then bit Inuyasha's foot. He jumped back out of surprise, the fish was rather LARGE and it landed on Shippou. Inuyasha snickered.  
  
Miroku laughed and then helped Shippou get out of underneath the large fish. Miroku then skinned it; Inuyasha de-bonded it, and cut it up. They wrapped up the fish and placed it in the basket. "Come on girls! Inuyasha's getting impatient!" Miroku warned.  
  
Sango laughed as she came back in her kimono. "Oh hold your horses Inuyasha. Sayuri still needs a few minutes to change into her kimono." She said laughing slightly. She turned around. "Sayuri! Hurry up! Inuyasha's getting angry!" She laughed as she warned her friend.  
  
Sayuri laughed slightly and came out in the kimono. It had navy blue up from her hips and to her neck. Bright red and white where the colors from the hips down. She smirked and picked up Shippou. "Come on Shippou we don't want Inuyasha to get mad." She said.  
  
Shippou laughed and handed Sayuri the basket. "Sure." He said and then sat upon her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and looked ahead. "Come on let's go you slow pokes." He said and walked ahead of everyone else. Sayuri was behind him, Sango was behind her watching for the monk to have his eyes wandering and the monk was behind Sango. He looked back at Sayuri and drifted off into his own thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha's Point Of View   
  
I looked back at Sayuri, I realized that I really had began to trust her. Since she had helped me last night and not decided to run off to the old hag and ask what was wrong. I smirked mentally. 'I hope she keeps last night a secret I don't need the wrong people knowing that I am soft.' I thought. 'But you were soft around her.' A voice in the back of my mind said. 'So, I can trust her not to tell the others. ' I retorted to make the voice shut up. Looking ahead as we continued the journey I yawned slightly. I caught myself looking back at the monk, seeing his eyes following Sayuri's backside. I let Sayuri go ahead of me and I walked by Miroku. "Look monk. Don't be womanizing the new member. Sayuri may be prey for you but to me she is only another person who can help the gang." I said softly. To see him nod, I walked back ahead of Sayuri and soon I stopped. I dropped down on all fours and began to sniff the ground. I scented something familiar. Sayuri placed her hand on my shoulder. "Inuyasha what is it?" She asked. "Naraku,"I growled.  
  
Normal Point Of View   
  
Sayuri nodded and looked around. She didn't see anything she looked at Shippou. "Shippou do you smell anything?" She asked. She turned around to face him, her face telling him to tell the truth.  
  
"Yeah. Naraku's scent is around. It's twenty miles away though. Inuyasha we should wait a few more days so your arm can move again." Shippou said, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Sayuri nodded and walked over to the now standing up Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha. What Shippou said would do us all a place of relief. Watch your arm as we go into the village to buy a few more herbs, and food. Sango and I need our items taken care of and fighting outfits. Shippou needs a toy to keep him busy and Miroku needs to exercise a few demons. All right?" She asked him.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and looked toward the village. "Sure. Whatever," He said and then walked with the others toward the village. He looked around and walked off, he saw and banded huts near the edge of the village and walked inside the hut, making sure it was sturdy.  
  
Sayuri and Sango laughed as they bought a few shirts, skirts, and pants. They bought some food. Shippou bought some herbs and a toy. Miroku bought some herbs and bandage cloths. He then exercised a few demons and they where all headed toward the edge of the village. Inuyasha appeared before them.  
  
"I found a place where we can stay the night. I scented a few demons near it but that's all that should be around the hut. Miroku can excurse them." He said and then walked off toward the hut. The others nodded and followed after Inuyasha. Once they got in the hut they all placed down what they had bought.  
  
Sayuri then walked into the forest with the big fish that had bit Inuyasha's toe. She had to clean it. She then knelt down and began to clean it. As she walked back to the hut she heard a scream. She turned around and saw a woman being eaten by a large wolf demon. Sayuri jumped up, and then drew her sword and slashed the wolf demon in half. She was soon knocked back into a tree. Being agile, she kicked her feet off of the tree and lunged back at the demon.  
  
"Iron reverse soul stealer!" Inuyasha cried out as he killed the large wolf demon. As they fell down to the ground he caught Sayuri. He sat her down on her feet. "Trying to get your self killed?" He asked, picking up the large fish she had cleaned out for them.  
  
Sayuri shook her head. "No. I had to kill the demon before it ate more humans. That's all." She said and walked back, side by side with Inuyasha. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. She looked ahead. Once they got into the hut they had a medium sized feast and almost everyone was asleep after they ate.  
  
Inuyasha smirked slightly. Sayuri curled up Shippou as she slept. Sango was telling Miroku not to be womanizing. Shippou was asleep and Miroku was soon as Sango was. 'What else is going to go on with this group?' Inuyasha thought and shook his head. 'It's already gotten me to fully trust one member. I just wonder what lies for us ahead.' He thought.  
  
"In due time Inuyasha you will know." Naraku's sinister voice rang through the forest. "Kanna go now! Make sure you do not dis obey me this time. Kagura follow her!" He ordered. Kanna and Kagura nodded and disappeared into the forest.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
Oh no! What is Naraku making Kanna and Kagura do to Inuyasha and the gang? Read, review and I will tell you.   
  
Preview of Next Chapter   
  
I searched frantically for my friends. 'Sango! Miroku!' I thought and looked around for the other two. "Where are they?" I muttered.  
  
End Preview   
  
Miko-sama: Who was looking for the others? Which others Why was that person afraid for Sango and Miroku! You'll find out in the next chapter! Read and Review! 


	6. Hoping You Are All Right

Miko-sama: Hiya! I know it's been a while since I last posted but I was a bit busy and stuff.  
  
Silver: I know I know, but it's hard to do so, ; I would fix them, and I did, they are on mediaminer.org check there.  
  
PatrioticPuppy: ;; Thanks I hope you like this one as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, only Ichiro and Sayuri.  
  
"..." Talking, '...' Thinking, Dreaming, Characters Change In Point Of View. {Authors Note: From me} - Flash Back -, Time Change, Scene Change   
  
Cursed To Be Alone Chapter 5 Hoping You Are all right.   
  
The crisp cold air of soon coming pain and danger rang through the forest and mostly around the hut of the six companions, who where out to get Naraku, but now sleeping. Upon the few crickets chirping, most of them where scattered. The stars in the sky glittered as the night continued to pass on. The hut of the six companions would soon be awoken though, as two demons were floating in the air above the hut.  
  
"Kanna, you must get the souls of the monk and demon exterminator so that I can use their soul-less bodies and use them to attack the other three that will be worried." Kagura, said, looking down at her older sister. She then landed in a tree, near the roof while her sister, Kanna, walked in front of the hut.  
  
A white hair girl nodded slightly, nothing coming from her mouth though as she jumped softly from the feather in the air and landed a few feet away from the hut. She then walked over to the hut, holding her mirror in front of her. Aiming her mirror toward where the demon exterminator and the priest. Her eyes still hung dully.  
  
Groaning slightly, green eyes opened slightly as the owner looked up. A gasp of horror came from the small kitsune's mouth. Two large white orbs were coming out of his friends, Miroku and Sango. He looked back to see Sayuri was asleep, Inuyasha was outside, a few yards away. He then ran out of the hut, in search of the hanyou who could help him stop this. He skidded as he saw Kanna using her mirror. "Fox Fire!" He yelled, a blue flame raced toward Kanna, only to be sucked up into the mirror. Looking over, he saw Kagura was busy. He then ran and continued toward Inuyasha's scent. He hoped the hanyou would smell the two incarnations of Naraku and open his eyes to the danger.  
  
Ice blue eyes soon opened, only to see a demon exterminator over her, holding The Hiraikotsu right beneath the girl's chin. A monk was pointing the sharp edge of his staff a few inches from her neck. She looked at her friend's eyes; they were dull and lifeless. She then slowly slid down; their eyes still on her. Sayuri then slid underneath her friends then kicked them in their stomachs, just to knock them out.  
  
Miroku and Sango's bodies then fell forward; the two large white circles were trying to force their way out of the mirror. Miroku and Sango's souls were fighting their way out of the mirror, and hold of Kanna.  
  
Amber eyes snapped open as his nose twitched and a familiar scowl was on his face. He looked down upon the small runt. "Shippou, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the others?" He asked, quite annoyed with the small fox runt.  
  
"I-Inuyasha!" A tired kitsune panted, kneeling down a bit to gain his breath. "I am here because Kanna and Kagura are at the hut. Kanna has a hold of Miroku and Sango, I don't know about Sayuri. I got away while I could. I was watching them, but when I went to attack Kanna it got sucked up in her mirror!" He exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree branch and picked up Shippou by the fur, "go and try to distract Kanna, I will see to the others." He said, leaping off. He narrowed his eyes and then placed Shippou behind Kanna, he ran into the hut, sensing Kagura there.  
  
Sayuri's Point Of View I ran deeper into the hut as wind blades circled around me. I jumped up and then continued to run. I couldn't find Sango or Miroku, not to mention Shippou and Inuyasha. I think Kilala went out last night to get some shards. I searched frantically for my friends. Sango! Miroku!' I thought and looked around for the other two. "Where are they?" I muttered. Then I saw it, my friend, Sango, with a blade, to my throat. 'Inuyasha, please...help me.' She thought. She couldn't draw her sword because Sango would have slashed her neck off by the time she drew her sword. I then closed my eyes, "Sango-Chan; it is I, Sayuri. The new member of the group or as Inuyasha calls me the new wench added on." I said. Suddenly, I turned my head over, upon hearing a crash, and then my eyes widened and saw whom I thought I would never see.  
  
Normal Point Of View   
  
Inuyasha crashed through the wall, and then tackled Sango. "Sango stop it!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes. He then knelt down and felt Sayuri get onto his back. He then stood up and ran outside, toward Kanna. He then slashed at her mirror with his Tetsusaiga, placing Sayuri down.  
  
Kanna dodged his attack, and then held the mirror up to Inuyasha, aiming to steal his soul so her little sister, Kagura, could use Inuyasha's body and then kill him.  
  
Sayuri ran in front of Inuyasha, she drew her sword and then slashed at Kanna, cutting a long slice through Kanna's arm. Hearing Kanna scream out in pain, Sayuri soon saw Kagura come out. The souls of their friends went back to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagura then used the feather in her hair and picked her sister up onto the feather. "Naraku will not be pleased." She said, then Kanna nodded and they rode off, out to find Naraku's mansion yet again.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Sayuri that yelled out to her friends, once they got their souls back, they stood up. Sayuri hugged Sango and smiled. "Oh it is so good to have you back Sango! You were under Kanna and Kagura's spell. Miroku was underneath the spell as well; you both just got back." She said, then ran over to Miroku and gave him a hug. She then twitched her eyebrow as a hand touched some where it wasn't supposes to. "Pervert!" She yelled, and slapped him onto the ground.  
  
Sango laughed slightly. "I am sorry if I harmed any of you, Inuyasha, Sayuri, or Shippou." She said, and gave Shippou and Sayuri a hug. She then looked over at Miroku. "Monk you had that coming." She said, laughing slightly. She then looked outside.  
  
"We still have a few hours until sunrise." A voice said, looking back, Sayuri, Shippou, and Sango saw Inuyasha speaking. "We should get a head start on hunting Naraku down. He is only fifteen miles away now. Which would also be two days if we walk only one if we run." He said. Everyone just blinked at him, it was odd to see or hear Inuyasha be smart.  
  
Everyone, exclude Sayuri, had their eyes wide and their mouths dropped. Sayuri blinked, then smiled and nodded once. "Yes, It would be nice if we could get to Naraku sooner, but, Inuyasha, do you not think that walking would preserve more energy for the team other than running?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Miroku shook his head, then nodded. "Sayuri does have a point Inuyasha, if we do run then we would loose more energy that way and not be ready for what Naraku may have in store for us. We should walk all morning, then rest at night fall to preserve our energy." He said.  
  
Sango and Shippou nodded in agreement with them. "Yes, they are right Inuyasha." Sango and Shippou both said at the same time then looked up at Inuyasha, smirking slightly.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, he hated having weak humans for a group, but he knew in a way they were right. "You're all weak, but, fine." He then grabbed his hilt of the sword. He then walked outside of the hut, waiting for the rest of them to get ready.  
  
Sayuri cleaned her sword quickly, then got a few blankets and pillows. She got the herbs and wrapping cloths as well. She knelt down, and Shippou got up onto her shoulder. She stood up and walked outside, she sheathed her sword and looked up at the sky. 'So much has happened to me, to everyone. I hope, that, when we face Naraku, it is only a puppet.' She thought, then looked ahead.  
  
Miroku and Sango got their weapons and Sango saw Kilala running up to her. "Kilala!" She smiled, Kilala then changed into her larger demon form and roared. Telling Miroku and Sango to get on. Miroku climbed aboard Kilala then helped Sango in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, he began to walk ahead, using his nose to scent out Naraku every few minutes. He didn't know why, but, he hoped that after the fight, all of them, plus Sayuri, would be all right. 'This is moving so fast. I know we will win against Naraku though!' He thought and continued to walk. He began to stress a little bit though.  
  
Miroku then placed a hand on Sango's backside; Sango yelled out and then slapped him. "Pervert!" She then looked ahead, making sure he was knocked out, and he was. She then blushed, but noticed that Miroku's hand was upon her own. She took it in her hand, placed it against her cheek for a few moments then placed Miroku's hand down beside his face. She sighed and looked ahead.  
  
Sayuri noticed the stress on Inuyasha's face; she knew Miroku and Sango where a good bit behind them. She then also noticed Shippou asleep and she smiled. She then walked beside Inuyasha. "Hey, no need to be so stressed out Inuyasha. You're worried about the battle. I can tell. Everyone is, even I am. Listen, we will all make it through, I have this odd feeling that we will, I just know it." She looked ahead. "Don't worry, no one can hear what we are saying." She said.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Sayuri. He was slightly surprised that she knew he was stressed out, no one even knew he was before. "I'm not stressed out or worried wench. You are thinking wrong; maybe your brains broke." He said, poking his head, toward his brain.  
  
Sayuri looked at him, knowing he didn't mean it, she smirked slightly. "If you say my brain is broke Inuyasha, then why are you pointing to your own head? Is your brain broke?" She asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked inside, his ears twitched at the sound of her light laughter. "Stupid wench, you..." He couldn't think of a comeback. He snorted and turned his head forward. A small scowl on his face.  
  
Sayuri smiled and laughed lightly, "Oh Inuyasha; I'm just joking." She said smiling. She saw his ears swivel, her eyes opened slightly wide as she sensed something. She then looked over her shoulder, seeing a large tiger demon with crimson red eyes. She stepped back and then placed a hand to her chest, a memory flooded back to her.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
There was a small girl, a glowing red ball above her hand as she narrowed her eyes. A demon was in front of her, seeing this, he ran and tackled her down.  
  
Her eyes in a glare, "OW!" She yelled, then looked at the demon. "Oh you did it now--" She was cut off, by the feeling of something hitting the back of her head. Her eyes closed, and her body fell, limplessly to the ground as the hit had made her knock out. Her hair covered her face and her hand landed by her face.  
  
- Flashback End -  
  
"I-it's you!" She narrowed her eyes. "I remember slightly, but you knocked me out when I was a child!" She then felt Shippou awaken and jump off her shoulder. Sayuri then drew her sword and lunged forward at the demon, her eyes raged with anger.  
  
The demon smirked, then tackled her down once again, only this time, his claws dug into her sides as she yelled in pain, and then she kicked the demon off of her and back into a tree.  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly, then drew Tetsusaiga and ran in front of Sayuri and slashed at the demon, but instead of seeing it's bloody behind, all that they saw was smoke and one single drop of blood.  
  
Shippou ran over to Sayuri, "Sayuri!" He yelled, seeing the blood rushing freely from the claw wounds in her sides. "Sayuri, please hold on." He said, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha then sheathed his sword and hers as well. He picked Sayuri up, since Sango was slightly asleep on Kilala, Miroku had woken and was looking at Inuyasha, he nodded. "Shippou come here." Miroku said, then the small cub looked at Inuyasha, he nodded and ran over to below Kilala and jumped up, into Miroku's lap.  
  
Inuyasha then ran to a river, he sat Sayuri down, she was unconscious he sighed lightly. 'Since she helped me, I'm going to help her.' He thought, then began to clean out her wounds gently, making sure he got all the dirt and whatever he thought looked like poison. He then ripped some cloth from the healing cloth and then raised her shirt up so he could see the wounds. (A/N: He only raised it to the middle of her ribs.) He raised it and then rested it on the middle of her ribs. He then picked her up and sat her up; he wrapped her wounds and then sighed slightly. He placed her shirt down and then sat her down.  
  
"M." A small moan came from Sayuri, opening her eyes slightly, then blinking a bit, she looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Where are the others? What are we doing here?" She asked, sitting up slightly, then winced a bit at her wound energy blast of pain. She sat up, then looked at her wounds, "did you?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then nodded. "I wrapped your wounds and cleaned them out; the others are in a clearing only a few minutes from here." He said. "'Sides, Sango was asleep, Miroku would have womanized you, and Shippou is to young to know what he is doing, so basically I had to clean you up." He said looking away.  
  
Sayuri smiled, then sat beside him. "Thank you anyway Inuyasha. I hope that we get the demon next time." She said, and then rested her head on his shoulder; she was still a bit tired. She closed her eyes and she fell into a light sleep, in a way, this was her offer of saying 'Thanks, I like your presence to.' As he had told her on the night of his human transformation.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her; he couldn't help but to blush slightly. He then looked away still, not wanting to move her. Then he looked up at the sky, thinking about the demon and what she said. 'What did she mean, It's you? Did that demon kill someone she knew or something?' He asked to himself in his thoughts.  
  
Naraku's Illusionary Castle   
  
"Why didn't you kill them when you had the change Omaha?" Naraku growled lowly, his crimson eyes flashing as his black hair went over his shoulders and Kanna and Kagura sat at his side. He was talking to the tiger demon in front of him. Naraku had found out and planned that Sayuri would be the one Omaha used witch craft on sixteen years ago.  
  
The black tiger demon with white stripes bowed his head in shame. "I am sorry Lord Naraku, if I would have stayed there any longer, that dog hanyou would have killed me!" He said, looking up at Naraku.  
  
"It is all right, we will just have to go ahead and make another plan, but this time Omaha. I expect you NOT to MESS UP." Naraku said, standing up and walking over to his room.  
  
Sango, Kilala, Shippou, and Miroku   
  
Kilala and Shippou were asleep, Shippou on Sango's side and Kilala on Miroku's side. Sango had kept her distance from the womanizing monk, narrowing her eyes at him sometimes.  
  
Miroku looked at her, "Sango, I said I was sorry." He then stood up and walked over to her, sitting in front of her. He then sighed and saw Sango's gaze look into his own eyes.  
  
Sango looked at his eyes as he looked back into hers. "Miroku, you should not still be womanizing any way, it's disgraceful and wrong." She said. She saw Miroku's face coming closer toward her's. "M-Miroku what are you doing?" She asked, his lips were only a few inches from hers as they heard a scream, Miroku looked back, as did Sango. Miroku took this chance, then kissed Sango fully on the lips.  
  
Sango's eyes widened, a wild hot blush covered his cheeks and then she got use to his lips against hers, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She then pulled back and blushed, she stood up and got her boomerang, she then walked over to the scream only to see a man peeping on a woman. She shook her head, hit the man over the head, helped the woman out and protected her as she got dressed. She then walked back over to Miroku and fell asleep at his side.  
  
Miroku smiled and looked up, seeing the stars having a kissing formation of him and her. He wrapped his arm around Sango, and was about to kiss her forehead, until he heard something. End Chapter   
  
Miko-sama: Please read and review! I hoped you liked the chapter! It took me three days to finish. ;; See you later, review and I'll post the next chapter. 


	7. A Friends Appearance Moments Of Peace

Miko-sama: Hey! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, points to writers block which is currently tied up in a chair That evil thing kept me from updating, oh and to my reviewers. Thanks alot! I couldn't read some of them so I'll put them in the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song, Flower of Eternity. (A song from an Anime called, 'Ai Yori Yoshi'. Don't sue, only has a penny ;**

"..." Talking, '...' Thinking, Dreaming, Characters Change In Point Of View. {Authors Note: From me} - Flash Back -, Time Change, Scene Change

**Chapter 6  
**

**A Friend's Appearance, Moments of Peace!  
**

**Chapter 6 Start! **

Last Time 

Miroku smiled and looked up, seeing the stars having a kissing formation of him and her. He wrapped his arm around Sango, and was about to kiss her forehead, until he heard something.

This Time

He gently placed her against a tree, he heard someone yell, 'Half Breed! Get out of our village!' He walked over to where Inuyasha and Sayuri were; thinking that Inuyasha might have gone into the village. He blinked as he saw men throwing rocks at a small girl. He was half way to where Inuyasha and Sayuri were as he saw the men and the small girl.

The small girl was bruised because of the rocks that were hitting her flesh. The small girl had bright blonde hair, and piercing white ears. She was wearing a white kimono top and a pair of green kimono bottoms. She was about Shippou's height, and was only holding a small locket. Miroku soon heard a man yell, 'We don't need a little brat like you, in the village!' Miroku walked out in front of the girl. Then the men stopped throwing rocks at the girl, since Miroku had stepped in front of her. He narrowed his eyes at them, the men then ran off. "You'll die at the hands of the monk!" They said. Miroku shook his head, and then looked back at the girl. "Are you all right?" He asked. He then saw the small girl, open her bright blue eyes. She looked up at him, and slowly nodded. She looked to be the age of ten. "I- I am fine. Thank you." She said, then bowed her head. "Do you want me to help you find a new village?" He asked. She nodded once. "Yes please." She said. Miroku nodded, then motioned her to follow him. "So, what's your name?" He asked. The girl looked up at him. "My name, its Miyako," She said. Miroku nodded, "I'm Miroku." He said, and then appeared in the clearing where Sango was at.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku. "Oh, where did you go Miroku?" She asked, then looked over to the girl. "Miyako," She asked, then the small girl, looked up at Sango. "Sango-sama," She asked. Miyako smiled, as did Sango. Miyako ran to Sango, and gave her a hug. "Come on, get some rest." Sango said. Miyako nodded, then snuggled into Sango's lap, and soon rested, and fell asleep. Miroku rested beside Sango, and soon wrapped his arm around her waist. Sango rested her head on his shoulder, and soon fell into a light sleep with Miroku.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Sayuri was wearing a fighting outfit, (A/N: This is going to be the one she wears everyday, unless like, They need to be dressed up for something.) A black top likes Kikyo's, that had white strips around her stomach. The pants were a bit baggy, like Inuyasha's, and were black as well. They had strips near her waist, continuing from the strips around her stomach, but finished on her middle upper thigh. She knelt down, then poked Inuyasha. He was sitting down, his eyes closed, and his sword at his side; he opened his right eye and looked at Sayuri. "What?" He asked. "Well, are we going after the others or not?" She asked, standing up. "Fine," He said, then stood up, and walked in front of her, leading her towards the others. Sayuri walked behind Inuyasha, her long brown hair with blonde highlights that reached her lower back, right above her butt, swayed in the wind gently.  
  
Sayuri's Point Of View

I looked up at Inuyasha, and then blinked as he looked back at me. "Got a staring problem wench?" He growled. I shook my head, then narrowed my eyes. "No, I was just wondering if your brain was truly broke, or, if you are just lucky in battles." I said, only to see him growl and turn around. I smirked, then saw Sango and Miroku. I smirked they were still sleeping. 'How cute.' I thought, my face softening a bit as I smiled at them.  
  
Inuyasha's Point Of View  
  
I looked at Sayuri once and smirked inwardly. She looked pretty cute...WAIT! HOLD UP! What was I thinking? I can't like the new member like that. I sighed softly, then looked to the sky, placing my arms in the opposite sleeves. I then looked at the two sleeping, I snorted, "Once they wake up, we leave." I said, then jumped up onto a tree branch and sat down. It was then that I realized a small hanyou was snuggling up to Shippou.  
  
Normal Point Of View  
  
Sayuri smiled and nodded, then giggled at Sango and Miroku. "They look so cute together." She said softly, and then saw the Shippou was awake. "Well, good morning Shippou." She said, Shippou jumped into her arms and smiled. Sayuri stroked his hair and then sat down, holding him.  
  
Red eyes soon fluttered open, and black slits appeared. "Mew?" The small cat asked, and soon stretched. Kilala yawned and stretched her paws out in front of her and she stood up and jumped onto Sango's lap, and looked up.  
  
Miyako and Shippou had waken up, they were sitting up, and rubbing their eyes looking at Sango and Miroku, wondering if the two would get up. Miyako looked over to where Inuyasha and Sayuri were. She walked over to Sayuri and poked her leg. "Are you a friend of Sango-sama's?" She asked.  
  
Sayuri blinked, then looked down and nodded once. "Yes, I am a friend of Sango's." She said then picked up Miyako and smiled. "Are you?" She asked, to see the small hanyou nod. She smiled a bit, only to look back up to Sango and Miroku. Miyako stood at her side.  
  
The demon slayer eyes opened a bit and she yawned slightly, looking down at the small cat on her lap. Then the demon slayer looked ahead, she saw Sayuri and a blush quickly covered her face as she got up instantly and walked over to her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and picked it up. She then whacked Miroku over the head.  
  
The monk woke up, and yelled. "SANGO!" He growled a bit, "What was that for?" He asked. He had a rather large bump on his head, and he didn't even do anything! He was asleep for crying out loud! He looked ahead then saw Sayuri and Inuyasha. He sweatdropped, "Oh," He said.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the two-'love birds' that had just woke up. "Come on you two. Hurry up, we're leaving soon." He said, and soon his nose twitched slightly. 'Blood and Naraku's stench.' He thought then stood up. "Come on I smell blood and Naraku's disgusting stench." He said, then jumped down and knelt down in front of Sayuri. "Get on." He said.  
  
Sayuri nodded, then gently climbed onto Inuyasha's back, her hands rested upon his shoulders. She felt his hands gently close around her thighs, then she felt Shippou's hands tighten on her own shoulders. Sayuri sat up as Inuyasha ran off.  
  
"Kilala!" Sango yelled, the fire demon nodded, then soon flames engulfed the small fire demon. As the flames disappeared, a large cat demon stood, two large fangs poking out from her mouth. She had flames around each of her paws and her tails stood in the air. Kilala roared, and soon Sango jumped onto her cat demon's back, Sango was in her demon exterminator outfit and had Hiraikotsu strapped on her back. 

Miyako had then jumped on behind Miroku, and blinked a bit. Wondering who Naraku was, all she knew was that Sango-sama had killed the demon that tried to kill her parents, so it couldn't have been Naraku.  
  
Miroku soon stood up and ran over to Kilala, soon jumping onto the cat demons back, and he put one arm around Sango's waist, the other arm held his monk staff. He then held onto Sango a bit tighter as the fire demon jumped into the air and soon flew off after Inuyasha. Her paws seemingly touching ground in the air.  
  
Soon, they came upon a village. A wild fire had started but its origins were not seen and were soon eating the whole village, flickers of the flames licked the air, and bloody and beaten bodies were banded on the battlefield. It was horrible, there were even children's bodies that were beaten and bloody. These were no normal beatings for the children though, the children had been beaten, but with a whip. The woman had been strangled and a knife was in their throat, killing them instantly. The men had been slashed in two.  
  
Sayuri gently slid off of Inuyasha's back, her eyes wide. "What would have done this? Why would he do this? Naraku's horrible." She whispered, and saw a small child crying, huddled over in a ball; a large slash was on the boy's back. Sayuri ran over to the small boy, and soon knelt down in front of him. "Shhh. it's ok, we are here now." Sayuri said, and the boy held onto her stomach. She stroked his head gently, and then she stood up, and walked over to Shippou. "Stay with him ok?" She asked, to see Shippou nod. She looked back into the village, and saw a large demon, about the height of Goshinkishi.  
  
The demon had green scaly skin like a lizard, small squinty eyes like a rat. He had long claws about ten huts long, and fangs like vampires. Looking down at the woman, with hidden miko powers, hanyou, and kitsune, he growled. He then swiped at the group, and saw the hanyou pick up the woman and jump out of the way and the kitsune jump back. 'The kitsune.' He thought.

Soon, Kilala landed in front of Shippou and let off the two human riders, and the one hanyou on her back. They looked at the demon, then to Inuyasha and Sayuri. "Are you two okay?" Sango asked, walking over to them, only to be blown back to Miroku. Miyako blinked a bit, she looked up towards the demon and growled a bit. Then sniffed the wind, something was keeping the two groups apart. A barrier was stuck beneath the two groups, Kilala, Shippou, Miyako, Sango, and Miroku on one end. Inuyasha, Sayuri, and Myouga on the other, Myouga had gone un-noticed most of the day, he was trying to figure out the new character, Sayuri.  
  
The demon then jumped over to Shippou and picked him up, "You shall be my first meal!" He said in a dark, raspy voice. He then opened his mouth, and began to lower the kitsune to it. "WAHH! Inuyasha, Sayuri, Sango, Miroku, Miyako, Kilala!" Shippou yelled. Sango picked up her giant boomerang then threw it at the demon. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled, it slashed off the demon's arms. Then, staggering back a bit, the demon slayer had caught the Hiraikotsu. The small boy Shippou was said to look after had ran off, towards a near by village once he had sawn the demon.

Miroku had run over to where Shippou was falling and had caught the small kitsune. Shippou hung onto Miroku. Miroku hurriedly had placed the kitsune on Kilala's back, then grabbed Miyako and placed her on Kilala's back. "Kilala, get Shippou, and Miyako out of here!" He yelled, the cat demon roared and then nodded, and began to take flight. Shippou held onto Kilala, Miyako held onto Shippou, and felt one of Kilala's tails goes around them. Both smiled a bit, than looked back at the others.  
  
Sayuri looked at the demon; she then closed her eyes. Her and Inuyasha were in a box, but were Inuyasha going to be the smart one and ask if anything was around them? Nope. Inuyasha rammed right into the aura box and fell back down beside Sayuri. Sayuri looked down at him, and shook her head slightly. She then closed her eyes, and soon a blue aura emitted around her, soon she was lifted into the air slightly, and then soon the box had disappeared. She then landed on the ground gently, and soon at the same time. Her and Inuyasha drew their swords, and ran toward the demon that was now armless.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her, and she nodded once. Sayuri then jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders, and then jumped off, and slashed the demon's head off. Inuyasha slashed off the demons upper body from its middle body. They both jumped back, and then stood beside one another. Sayuri then walked over to the demon, and rolled up her haori top, and then picked up the demon's arms and then picked up the right one, and inserted her hand into the demon's arm, and grabbed the Shikon Shard. She winced a bit, feeling the blood on her hand. She then pulled her arm from the demon's arm, and she sighed and purified the shard. "I guess we should be going huh?" She asked. The others nodded, and they all began to walk after Kilala.  
  
Later On That Day, Around Sunset(A/N: This will be a small fluff scene between two characters. Plus, I know the male doesn't act like this normally, but it sparked me as an idea, so he will act like it now, just for this scene.)  
  
Sayuri was walking along the small beach where they had camped for the night. She sat down and placed her hands on her knees and looked out to the setting sun. She smiled a bit; "it's so beautiful." She said gently. She thought that everyone else was at the camp, unknown to her, golden amber eyes were watching her.  
  
Inuyasha was watching her from the forest; his eyes were locked on Sayuri. What was it about this girl that had intrigued him to embrace her a few nights ago. He walked over to her and then knelt down besides her sitting beside her.  
  
_The seasons move on, leaving_

_The scent of the flowers blooming pale_

_The rain has stopped too, clouds in the sky_

_Are blown gently by the blue breeze  
  
_Sayuri blinked at Inuyasha, then smiled a bit. "Good Evening Inuyasha, I thought that you were with the others at camp." She said, then shivered a bit. She blinked as she had felt a red haori top being placed around her.  
  
Inuyasha had seen her shiver, then took off his red haori top and placed it around her, and then sat down beside her, smiling slightly at her. He then looked up at the sky and then sighed a bit.  
  
_Both today and tomorrow_

_Alongside the times we walk_

_Our trembling thoughts will be there_

_Unchanging  
  
_Sayuri smiled a bit, then wrapped the haori around her body and then looked out to the ocean and smiled. She placed the haori down then walked over to the ocean and smiled as she began to twirl in the water.  
  
Inuyasha then looked up at her, and blinked, and smiled a bit. 'She's really happy, she seems to have a worried scent around her. I wonder what she is worried about.' He thought, then stood up and watched her.  
  
_Forever Forever_

_It blooms but never dies_

_The pounding of my heart never ceases_

_More than anyone, More than anyone_

_I gaze at you_

_With this feeling that never ends_

Sayuri soon blinked as she heard 'sloshing' sounds behind her, she went to look behind her, but soon felt a clawed hand covering her eyes, she yelped in surprise, and blinked many times.  
  
"If you do as I say, then I might let you go." Inuyasha said, his voice soft, but yet, still cold in a way. He had one arm around her waist, and the other covering her eyes. 'What is this I'm feeling? I never felt to be soft or gentle to anyone, except for Kikyo.' He thought, looking at Sayuri.  
  
_That day, when we met_

_How many times in the world_

_Has a miracle like this happened?_

_Whom shall I thank?  
  
_Sayuri yelped, as she was soon pushed down, lightly though, into the water. She soon sat up, and heard a small snickering noise. She looked up, her hair was sticking to her face, since she had fallen into the water, her eyes narrowed. "It's not funny!" She smirked, then splashed the snickering boy.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, then looked down at her as she had splashed him. He growled lightly, just messing around with her, but it seemed like he was mad. He then walked behind her, and tackled her, as she had turned around, he smirked, letting her head stay above the water and on the ground.  
  
_Ah, I know your future_

_Will be perfect for me_

_There will be nights when I can't say it_

_Although I may cry_

Sayuri squeaked out of surprise, then looked up at him and blinked, and went to wipe her eyes, but found that they were pinned down by clawed hands. She then felt the water roll down from her face, seeming to look likes tears, but they weren't they were just the water falling down. A small blush crept onto her cheeks, as Inuyasha still hadn't let her go. 'Am I feeling this emotion. For Inuyasha?' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, then took one of his hands and wiped away the water from above and under her eyes. He then smirked at the small blush on her face, and gently let her hands go, and then sat to the side of her. Smiling a bit as he then helped her up. Seeing her shiver, mostly because of the water coldness, he got his red haori top, and placed it around her.  
  
_Forever Forever_

_It may pass, but it will not fade_

_In the wind, under the sky, I wait_

_If I believe if I believe_

_Then your smile_

_Will surely become my flower  
  
_Sayuri smiled at him, then soon shivered once again, and walked over to where they had been sitting, and sat down. She saw him still sitting at the shore of the small beach, and she smiled a bit more.  
  
Inuyasha then stood up and walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, only, his legs were stretched out, and Sayuri's body rested against his chest. He smiled, and held her, looking at the sky.  
  
_Forever Forever_

_It blooms but never dies_

_The pounding of my heart never ceases_

_More than anyone, More than anyone_

_I gaze at you_

_With this never ending feeling  
  
_Sayuri blushed a bit, but soon rested against him, and soon looked up at the sky. "Oh, Inuyasha look, it looks like two bunnies nestling together." She said, pointing up to the sky, smiling at the stars.

Inuyasha smiled a bit and nodded. "Mh-hm." He said, then rested his head on hers, and soon felt her fall asleep. He then stroked her hair lightly and soon closed his eyes, not asleep, but not awake. He then held her tightly, but not to tightly just possessively. Little did they know that a few minutes away, the same thing had just happened with Sango and Miroku? (A/N: Aw. That's so cute!)  
  
Next Morning  
  
The morning colors shone on the sky, bright pinks, light blues and timid oranges ran through the sky, shining down on two pairs of characters. One of the pairs was Inuyasha and Sayuri; the other was Miroku and Sango. Sayuri soon opened her eyes and yawned a bit, then went to stand up, but was soon pulled back down to the ground she looked back, and saw Inuyasha holding her. His eyes were narrowed in his sleep, and a small growl came from his throat. She blinked, then smiled and snuggled against him.  
  
Sango and Miroku had woken up, and were washing their faces. Soon done, Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku, she smiled and then they both began to walk toward the camp. She saw Inuyasha and Sayuri, and smiled a bit, once at the camp, she sat down by Miroku.  
  
Miyako and Shippou were sleeping near each other at the camp, Kilala's tails around them as she slept as well.  
  
Inuyasha was having a bad dream, a nightmare at that, he didn't know what had caused him to have this nightmare but it wasn't going to be a pretty one.  
  
Inuyasha's Dream  
  
Inuyasha was walking toward a village, with Sayuri at his side, the others had went to go talk to Kouga, to get the shards from him. He then blinked as men grabbed Sayuri. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" He growled. The men then tackled Inuyasha and chained him up, and chained him into a cage. They had gotten Sayuri tied to a tree. "Let me go! Inuyasha!" She yelled, and a man then began to nuzzle her stomach. 

She went to kick him, but he caught her leg, and smirked. Soon men began to walk into the cage, with spears and daggers. Inuyasha then growled the Tetsusaiga was down on the cage's floor, he jumped up, and red blood eyes looked at the men. Purple jagged streaks appeared under his eyes, and his claws and fangs grew.

He slashed at the men and then soon growled at the man who was nuzzling Sayuri's stomach. Then Inuyasha threw him into a tree, and then struck his hand through the guy's stomach as he had called him a, "Half-breed mutt!" Then Inuyasha walked over to Sayuri, who was a bit afraid. He then placed his claw on her neck, and then soon slashed, cutting the chains, and then he sniffed her. He growled.  
  
Sayuri scooted back once, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Down Inuyasha!" She said, and he soon kissed the ground. Waking up, he yawned.  
  
Out Of The Dream  
  
Sayuri was looking at the water, and Inuyasha then opened his eyes and smiled at her, he stood up and stretched a bit. He then stood up, and helped Sayuri up, and then took his red haori top back, and placed it back on. Her scent of passionflowers and freesia was wrapped his haori. He smiled a bit. Sayuri then walked over to the entrance to the forest.  
  
Soon two clawed hands went around her mouth, and soon placed a cloth over her nose and she inhaled sleeping fumes, soon falling into figure arms.

"I have her now, you shall never see her again Inuyasha." A dark voice whispered and soon the figure and Sayuri disappeared.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Miko-sama: AH! Who took Sayuri? Why didn't Inuyasha go after her? Why am I asking you if I'm the writer? Who knows? But, in the next chapter, we shall find out. Read and Review! 


	8. A New Slave

Miko-sama: Hey! If my updating is slow, blame it on school! I just started today, (Friday August 27th.) it's a bit better. Anyway, I want to thank those of you who have been reading, I've gotten near I think alot of people reading, and that's a big amount to me. Lol, please review, I really don't feel motivated if you don't, well somewhat because of all the people who are reading, but, please review. Thanks to all the people who are reading! Thanks, nods Anyway, on with the story! Plus I want to thank my co-writer Kim who helped me mold this idea I had for the chapter.  
  
Reviewers: Patriotic Puppy: Inuyasha I sent you the picture of her. Also, I wouldn't set you up with someone ugly now would I? NO!  
  
"..." Talking, '...' Thinking, Dreaming, Characters Change In Point Of View. {Authors Note: From me} - Flash Back -, Time Change, Scene Change  
  
**Chapter 7  
A New Slave  
Chapter 7 Start!  
  
**Last Time  
  
Sayuri was looking at the water, and Inuyasha then opened his eyes and smiled at her, he stood up and stretched a bit. He then stood up, and helped Sayuri up, and then took his red haori top back, and placed it back on. Her scent of passionflowers and freesia was wrapped his haori. He smiled a bit. Sayuri then walked over to the entrance to the forest.  
  
Soon two clawed hands went around her mouth, and soon placed a cloth over her nose and she inhaled sleeping fumes, soon falling into figure arms.

"I have her now, you shall never see her again Inuyasha." A dark voice whispered and soon the figure and Sayuri disappeared.This Time  
  
Inuyasha's nose then sniffed the air, and he scented a dark presence, but didn't smell Sayuri. Amber eyes widening slightly, he looked around. 'Sayuri?' He thought, then turned around to where he last scented her. "Sayuri," He growled not smelling her. He ran quickly to where the others where, and skidded to a halt in front of them. "Has anyone here seen Sayuri?" He asked.  
  
Shippou, who was currently chasing Miyako for a game until Sayuri and Inuyasha had returned, stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "I haven't seen her." He said, standing up straight. "I thought she was still with you." He said.  
  
Sango blinked, then placed a small bowl of rice she was eating down, and wiped off her mouth gently and stood up, picking up her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and placed it behind her. "It would seem that as though Sayuri has gone from us by some reason of force I'm expecting Inuyasha. For all of us have not seen her either." Sango said. She was in her demon exterminator's outfit, then looked down at Miroku. "Miroku, let's aid Inuyasha to search for Sayuri." She said.   
  
Miroku nodded, then stood up, and looked at Kilala and the two small children. "Kilala, will you take care of these two while we search?" He asked. Knowing that if Kilala were with them, they would be alot safer.  
  
Kilala nodded, soon transforming into her larger demon form. Kneeling down, she felt a small body, and a bit bigger body gets onto her back. Kilala stood up then roared and flew off into the air; she would stay behind the group.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes 'She was kidnapped? Why didn't that damned wench struggle or show where she was?' He thought, then nodded. "Let's go!" He growled, then began to run off, bursting at his full speed.  
  
Miroku and Sango ran behind Inuyasha, coughing a bit at the small dust clouds he left them with. Miroku then looked up at the sky, then back to Inuyasha. 'So, does he really care about her?' He thought. Sango smiled a bit, 'I knew he cared about her.' She thought, and followed after Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
A groan came from a body lying on the side, cold and hard, what was this? Ice blue eyes opened a bit, and blurring a bit, then soon adjusting to the darkness, Sayuri tried to move her arms. Finding her wrists tightly bound; she went to move her legs, and found her ankles bound as well. Moving her right elbow, and propping herself up on it, looking around her eyes softened slightly, to get use to the darkness lighting. Moving her feet, she soon was sitting on her butt she sighed softly.  
  
Reclining against the cold wall, she looked around. The room she was in was very damp feeling, that telling her right away it was underground. Looking upwards, than to each side, all she noted was that the walls were slightly mossy and moist looking. Closing her eyes a moment, she noticed the faint "drip" "drop" "drip" of water droplets falling from the ceiling to the floor.Soon, she remembered what happened. She was in the forest, going to get a bath in the hot springs, she then felt some person come behind her, and place the cloth over her nose. Her eyes narrowed, 'That freak!' She thought, then looked over to a small figure she saw, it was a door. She went to move her hands, but they were chained to the wall. She sighed in exasperation and looked down at the ground. "Where am I?" She asked herself softly.  
  
"Why, here, in my castle" called out an eerily cold voice to her left. She hadn't even heard the wooden door creak open. Either this guy was very quiet, or he was some insane psychopath who could vanish and reappear at will. Snapping her head in his direction, she narrowed her eyes."Who are you?" She called out with a tone almost like a growl.   
  
Before her stood what seemed like a man dressed in lord's clothing. But upon closer inspection, she saw that he wasn't a human or an insane psychopath, but a demon.

His cobalt colored hair contrasted greatly against his navy blue clothes. His crimson red eyes seemed to pierce straight through her soul. The once dark room became suddenly engulfed in light as he opened the door fully, causing her to turn her head away and try to block out the bright rays.  
  
Hearing him chuckles deeply, she blinked. 'How can he, an insane demon, be a lord?' She thought. Then heard the man talk. "Why I, my dear, am Naraku." He said. Standing back so to avoid any damage she might have caused him, he then put out his hand, and grasped her chin roughly, making her look at him. "And you will do anything I tell you to, or your friends will suffer greatly." He whispered, malice dripping in his tone.  
  
"I will NEVER listen to you NARAKU!" She said, in a growling tone, then spat on his face, disgusted with him. He held her chin roughly, and then used his sleeve to wipe away the spit. The same evil smile he had never leaving his lips.  
  
"You will learn my ways and listen to me." Naraku said, "You will." He said, then let go of her chin, and soon disappeared into the darkened shadows.  
  
Sayuri narrowed her eyes as the light shined on her face, her head tilted down slightly, and her eyes were shining in the light. 'You can kill me if you want Naraku. I will die before I listen to you.' She thought.  
  
'You will be put through the roughest training of your life Sayuri, and, you will obey me.' Naraku thought, looking at his hands.  
  
That Night, With Inuyasha and The Others  
  
Sango, Miroku, and the others had helped them set up a camp. All except for Inuyasha, who had muttered about humans being too weak and was currently sitting up in a tree, just looking out to the sun.  
  
Sango looked up at Inuyasha, then back at the small fire they had started. 'Sayuri, in this short amount of time with us, you have made Inuyasha worry about you, I worry, are you alright?' She asked herself in though, then placed some more wood into the fire and sighed a bit, then, began to pass some fish to the others.  
  
Miyako was sitting beside Shippou, wondering who would have taken Sayuri. She knew that herself or Inuyasha since they were hanyou's could have smelt whom taken her, but they didn't smell anything but Inuyasha was following her scent, and Miyako knew that. She took the fish, and soon ate it, after that, she snuggled against Shippou, and fell into a light sleep. Miroku looked at Sango, then smiled a bit, and then looked up at Inuyasha, then back at the ground. 'He has been sitting there ever since we told him we were making a camp.' He thought, then picked up a fish, and began to eat, normally Inuyasha would have been waiting for the fish to finish, but he didn't even seem to care.  
  
Shippou looked at Miyako, and smiled, wrapping his tail around her. He then ate a fish, and soon finished, closing his eyes, he rested against a tree, holding Miyako and soon falling asleep.  
  
Kilala was already resting, lying in Sango's lap, and she was snuggled to the demon slayer. Who was now asleep? Sango's hand rested on Kilala's back as she slept, snuggled up to Miroku.  
  
Miroku held Sango, and soon placed his head atop of hers, and fell into a light sleep, his hands around Sango's waist.

Inuyasha was staring up at the moon, worrying and thinking about Sayuri. He sighed a bit and then closed his eyes, deep in thought. He was worried over a human, he just hoped he was all right. He didn't want to eat, because, Sayuri wasn't there to enjoy it with. He really was missing her, but he just wanted to see her. He looked up at the sky, seeing Sayuri's face on the moon he sighed. Then soon closed his eyes, and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
Sayuri had been moved to her own room, and she sat alone, and was worrying about the others. She hoped that Naraku would not touch them, because if he did, even the god above would be sorry for him. Sayuri had been changed, she was now wearing a white top with no sleeves, plus baggy black pants, the same ones she had been wearing early. She sighed softly, "Inuyasha, please protect the others while I am gone." She whispered and soon closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep.  
  
Naraku watched her from Kanna's mirror, and smirked a bit. He then looked out a window that sat beside him. "So, she has one weakness." He muttered. 'That weakness is her friends.' He thought, knowing that after the intenseness training course he would soon put her through, she would quickly want to be back with her friends.  
  
Back At The Camp  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched slightly, and his eyes opened, it was still night. He then scented it, a small scent. It was Sayuri's scent, very faint, and he inhaled, the scent flaring into his nostrils, soon it disappeared but was still stuck in his nose. 'Sayuri.' He thought, and closed his eyes, resting against the back of the tree. He did not smell any blood or injuries in the scent, so he knew for now, that she was all right. He yawned softly and went back to sleep. Little did he know that Sayuri was dreaming of Inuyasha right there and then? A small smile soon rested on her face. 'I finally know where I belong.' Sayuri thought, and snuggled to the bed she was laying on, falling into a deeper sleep.   
  
End Chapter  
  
Miko-sama: I know! It's short!! The next chapter **_WILL_** be longer. Now, what does Naraku have planned for Sayuri? How will we know if Inuyasha and the gang can get to her on time? PLUS! Does Inuyasha have feelings that are still unknown to him about Sayuri? Read and Review and We'll see. ;


End file.
